Decisions
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Under harrowing circumstances, Bonnie must make a decision that will change the lives of everyone around her. Enzo/Bonnie/Damon love triangle.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: So, I'm beginning a full out Enzo/Bonnie/Damon story! The response from my one-shot motivated me to go down this route, and I have a very interesting tale in store! I will have the first official chapter up in a few days depending on the response from the prologue. I'd appreciate it if you guys could leave me some reviews! Thank you, and happy reading everyone.**

 ** _1 Year Earlier_**

Bonnie watched Enzo's sleeping body from the doorway as she clutched her duffel bag to her shoulder. She wiped away the single tear that had managed to fall, backing out slowly. She silently closed the door, making her way toward the front door.

She didn't dare look back as she flew out the front door, wincing at the frosty air that surrounded her. She needed to get away. She _had_ to get away.

It wasn't because of anything that Enzo had done to her, though. They were in a steady relationship for eight months, and she honestly couldn't have been happier with him. She honestly felt as though she were in love with him.

Her reason for leaving went way beyond what anyone could have ever imagined. She didn't even believe that it was possible for her to be in her current circumstance.

She didn't believe it when she missed her period. She didn't believe it when she took four pregnancy tests with positive responses from each one. She didn't even believe it when she took a trip to the doctor, affirming her of her pregnancy.

She _still_ couldn't believe it.

It was a known fact that vampires couldn't procreate, which is why she didn't feel the need to use protection with Enzo. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that she'd get pregnant.

She climbed into her SUV and slammed the door shut as tears burned her eyes. She didn't want to leave Enzo, or Damon, or any of her other friends in Mystic Falls, but she knew that she _had_ to. After a long while of self-reflecting about her pregnancy, she came to the realization of something terrible. If her child grew up under the same circumstances as she did, surrounded by the supernatural, she'd never have a normal life. Her child would be forced to save everyone else with his or her powers, while putting their own life in danger—much like Bonnie did _every day_ of her life. She couldn't allow that to happen. She _wouldn't_ allow that to happen.

And she knew what she had to do. She had to _leave,_ never turning back.

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think so far!**


	2. 1 Year Later

**Author's Note: Yay! Loved the responses from the prologue; I'm glad that you guys are excited about the story. Just a heads up that this story will contain time jumps (flashbacks, etc.) but you will be aware of what time period everything is taking place. Well, without further ado, he's the first official chapter of Decisions.**

 ** _Present Day_**

Enzo stared aimlessly at Elena's coffin, contemplating what he would do if she happened to awaken from her slumber. The moment her eyes would open would mark the death of the love of his life, Bonnie Bennett. She had been missing for about a year, and none of her friends in Mystic Falls had the slightest idea at where she could be. They weren't sure if she had been abducted, or if she had simply run away.

Caroline theorized that she had met someone else and ran off with him. Enzo didn't dare believe it—he knew how much she loved him. There was a brief period where they had broken up due to mild issues, but their love prevailed and they came back stronger than ever. He wouldn't allow himself to consider that possibility.

Stefan theorized that she was in hiding from a supernatural being unknown to the group. He felt that she probably wanted to protect them from whomever or whatever it was that was after her, so she left no trace of where she could be. Enzo slightly considered that option, knowing better than anyone else that Bonnie was completely capable of doing so. Even then, he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Damon theorized that she was simply fed up with all of them. He shed light to the fact that they absentmindedly used her to their own benefit on several occasions, and she had grown tired of it. Enzo couldn't deny that he weighed that option heavily compared to the others. One of the things that intrigued him about Bonnie was her strength and bravery. He commented on several occasions that she was worth so much more than what her friends gave her credit for. A tremendous reason why their relationship was able to blossom on a romantic level was because he had seen something in her that no one else seemed to notice.

He slowly rose from the wooden chair, peering down into the casket. As long as Elena's eyes were shut, there was still hope in his heart. He was _going_ to find his girlfriend, and he wouldn't dare stop until he did.

…

Enzo stormed into the Salvatore mansion and headed straight for the kitchen. He watched as Damon set up a line of shot glasses, twisting the cap off of a fresh bottle of Bourbon.

"Are you throwing some sort of party?" Enzo questioned. Damon looked up, slightly startled by Enzo's appearance. He shrugged him off as he released the contents of the bottle into the mini glasses.

"You could say that," he muttered, taking hold of one of the shots. He downed it seconds later, barely wincing from the strong taste.

"Where are the rest of your party guests?" he asked sarcastically, staring at the several shots that remained. Damon grabbed another glass and mirrored his earlier action.

"These shots go out to my dear friends Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Doc and Bashful. Unfortunately, Happy couldn't make it," he spat, gulping down another. Enzo watched him intently as he inched his way toward him. He understood that Damon was hurting, just as he was. Damon and Bonnie had grown to be best friends, and her absence affected him just as much as it did Enzo. It was a sensitive topic that neither of them enjoyed discussing, so they found ways to cope with it on their own.

Enzo grabbed a shot from the table, watching as Damon shot him a fiery glare. He downed it without a second thought, slightly jarred by the toxic taste—he wasn't much of a drinker.

"I miss her too," Enzo whispered, setting the glass down on the table. Damon paused briefly, caught off guard by the mention of Bonnie's disappearance.

"Did I tell you that you could drink my liquor?" he asked, dismissing his prior words. Talking about Bonnie hurt too much, which is why he drank—it was a _distraction._

"Damon," Enzo spoke, unfazed by his words. He knew that he was merely putting up a front.

"I mean, if you'd ask, I wouldn't mind. It's just common courtesy," he continued, grabbing the last shot. He wiggled his eyebrows tauntingly at Enzo before ridding the glass of its contents.

"We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later," he demanded, growing tired of Damon's pointless games. He could sense the heated aura from Damon as they stared at each other fixedly.

"We don't have to talk about anything," Damon affirmed, dragging the words out agonizingly slow. It angered Enzo.

"You guys can continue to pretend like she never fucking existed but you're not making things any better!" he shouted. Damon slammed the shot glass against the tile, watching as it shattered into a million pieces.

"What the hell do you expect me to do? I tried to find her; I looked everywhere I could I have possibly imagined! Tell me what the fuck you want from me?" he yelled back as his face turned a dark shade of red. He was clearly still dealing with the situation on his own, and his coping method wasn't doing him any justice. He missed her just as much as he did the day that he found out she was gone.

"She's not dead, Damon," Enzo responded. "She's still out there."

"Yeah? Well she might as well be, because she's made sure of it that we'll never fucking see her again," Damon retorted. Enzo allowed those words to sink in as his eyes fell to the floor. Everyone had given up hope except for him.

"I guess we don't have anything to talk about, then," Enzo finally said, backing up instinctively. Damon avoided his gaze as he twisted the top off of the bottle once again.

"If you don't mind, I have a party to get back to," Damon let out as he angrily filled the glasses back up to their tips. Enzo shook his head slowly as he exited the kitchen, making his way toward the front door. He couldn't believe that Damon, of all people, had given up on the idea of ever seeing Bonnie again. It infuriated him, but he realized what that meant—he had to work all the more harder to ensure that Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls.

…

Damon lay across the couch, passed out from the numerous bottles of Bourbon that he had managed to consume. The evidence of his binge was sprawled across the living room with traces of shot glasses and broken glass shards.

Stefan inched his way into the living room, turning up his nose at the display. He couldn't deny the fact that this was something that he was unfortunately used to; Damon was a mess after Bonnie's disappearance, and it worried Stefan incredibly. While he personally missed the witch, he felt confident in the fact that Bonnie wouldn't have abandoned them if it weren't for a valid purpose. Even then, he wondered what had actually happened to her.

He trailed over to Damon's passed out body, tapping him lightly. He received no response. He shook him this time, adding extra force. Still nothing.

He grabbed a bottle from the table, examining the tiny amount that remained. He contemplated his actions before dumping the rest of its contents onto Damon's face. He shot up instinctively as he reached for the bat that sat next to the couch. Stefan backed up, alarmed at Damon's current stance. He had the bat above his head, aimed in Stefan's direction. After Damon realized that it was Stefan who woke him, he lowered the bat slowly.

"Everything alright, brother?" Stefan asked warily. Damon's dilated pupils slowly adjusted to his surroundings as his blurry vision sharpened.

"Everything's just _grand_ ," Damon slurred as he tossed the bat to the side. Stefan made his way over to the bat, kicking it across the room and out of Damon's view. This wasn't the first time that Stefan had caught Damon sleeping next to dangerous objects. Last time, it was a tire iron.

It worried him that Damon had started sleeping with weapons next to him, because he had no idea why. He wasn't even able to ask due to Damon's consistent drinking pattern. He'd never receive an audible response from him.

"Maybe you should take it easy on the Bourbon," Stefan recommended as he inched closer to his brother. Damon stepped back and raised his hands in defense.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do," he spat hazily. "You and Enzo need to do me a favor and just leave me the hell alone."

"We're worried about you, Damon," Stefan responded calmly. He hadn't even known that Enzo stopped by, but he knew that out of everyone, Damon was taking Bonnie's disappearance the hardest.

"Don't you have something else that you can do with your life? Go worry about what color wallpaper Caroline is going to be bitching about for your guys' new apartment. Don't worry about me, alright?" Damon spoke. Stefan pretended to be unaffected by his words.

"Bonnie wouldn't have wanted you to be like this," Stefan whispered. Fire flickered in Damon's eyes as he clenched his teeth.

"Don't tell me what she would have wanted. I think I know better than _anyone_ what she would have wanted," he shot back. Stefan narrowed his eyes confusedly.

"What are you saying?" he asked. Damon laughed out roughly as his mind reflected on the memories of Bonnie that he tried so hard to suppress.

"I loved her," he whispered after a long while of silence. Stefan gasped lightly, alarmed to hear those words come from Damon's mouth. He wasn't exactly sure of where his words were coming from, but they were dangerous nonetheless.

"Damon, listen to me," he began, standing directly in front of him. "I don't care how drunk you are… _never_ say those words again. Do you hear me?"

Damon stared at him blindly as he refused to meet his gaze. He couldn't handle all of the Bonnie talk that kept occurring that day; he needed to get away from it.

"If you need me, I'll be passed out on the bathroom floor," he grumbled as he roughly brushed past Stefan.

Stefan's eyes lingered after his brother as he watched him exit.

 _I loved her._

Stefan understood that he could have meant _anything_ by it, but for a moment, he considered something that he hadn't allowed himself to properly dwell on. Had there been something more between Damon and Bonnie that no one knew about?

He shook his head quickly, completely dismissing the thought.

Bonnie was with Enzo and Damon was still helplessly in love with Elena. There was no way that anything remotely romantic could have had the chance to develop between the two.

At least, he hoped.

…

Bonnie sighed heavily as the persistent cries rang from the baby monitor. She had finally managed to close her eyes for the first time that day; since the birth of Eliza, Bonnie could count with one hand the amount of hours that she had slept.

She pulled herself out of bed and pushed her feet into the small nursery, switching on the light. Eliza was wailing helplessly as her tiny eyes searched around the room confusedly. Her three-month-old curiosity was at its peak, and Bonnie knew that her baby was extraordinary. She _was_ a Bennett, after all.

She slowly lifted the infant from the crib, cradling her to her chest.

"Shhh, it's okay; mommy's here," she whispered as she rocked the child soothingly. She kissed the top of her head, reveling in the beauty of Eliza's smooth curls. Her cries let up as swayed her pacifyingly. She drawled her head back to stare at Eliza, smiling softly at the serene look on her face. She was _so_ beautiful; from her luminous tanned skin, to her piercing hazel eyes, she was truly radiant.

Bonnie walked over to the nursery's rocking chair, relaxing into it softly. She stared at the clock, taking note that it was a little past eight p.m. Her eyes shifted to the window as she stared out into the atmosphere around her. After her abrupt escape, she knew that she had to go into hiding in a place where _no one_ would think to look for her. Her gut landed her on Macquarie Island.

It was a remote island in Australia with a rough population of 20. The island itself was beautiful, and while it was lonely, Bonnie knew that she had everything that she needed right there in her arms.

Even though she left for her and Eliza's safety, she couldn't deny the incredible ache that lingered in her chest. It devastated her to know that she'd never be able to see her friends again. It broke her heart even further when she realized that Enzo would never be able to see his beautiful baby girl.

Some days, she caught herself feeling selfish. She could only imagine the Hell that her friends were enduring; having such a close friend disappear without a trace was definitely a tragedy, and she hated that she had to be the one to put them through something so horrific. Then, she was reminded of why she did so. If Eliza had any hopes at leading a normal life, she had to be as far away from the supernatural as possible. If Bonnie knew anything, she knew that it was her sole duty to protect her child, and she'd do anything to ensure Eliza's safety.

She looked down, comforted to see that Eliza had fallen back asleep. It was only a matter of time before she'd wake again, so Bonnie decided to take advantage of the moment. She cozied her head against the chair as her eyes fell closed. With the clear image of Enzo's smiling face and Damon's cunning smirk etched into her head, she fell off into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note: What are you guys thinking of the story so far? Please let me know in a review!**


	3. Bourbon and Bitterness

**Author's Note: I'm loving a lot of your predictions! You guys are great. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, but college has been kicking my butt. But, enough of my excuses, here's the third chapter of Decisions.**

Damon angrily threw open the door of the fridge as he tore up the house in search of his Bourbon stash. It was a little past 11 a.m. and he was anxious for his routinely breakfast of Bourbon shots and pistachios. He had been looking for his bottle for well over an hour, and he was _livid._

"Stefan!" he shouted, slamming the door shut. Seconds later, Stefan appeared at the entrance of the kitchen. He leaned against the wall as he bit into an apple.

"You called for me?" he asked pleasantly. Damon glared coldly as he swiped a knife out of the drawer. The grin disappeared from Stefan's face as he dropped the apple to the ground and straightened up worriedly.

"Stop with the childish games," Damon declared as he inched closer to his shaken brother.

"Damon… lower the knife," Stefan whispered.

"Bring me my bottle and then we can talk about lowering things," he spat as he inched closer.

"I think we should talk now. While you're sober," Stefan told him, watching the flicker of hatred that flashed Damon's face.

"Oh, be careful what you wish for, brother. With the way sober Damon is feeling right now, things aren't looking too great for your future," he threatened.

"I wanted to ask you why you've been sleeping with weapons next to you," he asked, ignoring Damon's threat. He continued to near him.

"For times like this when you pull stupid _shit_ ," he responded.

"I'm just looking out for you," he whispered.

"Well, don't! Just fuck off and pretend like you don't care about me. I promise you, I'll appreciate that way more," he declared. The hurt on Stefan's face was undeniable as he slowly backed out of the kitchen. Seconds later, he returned with a box full of Bourbon glasses. Damon dropped the knife to the ground and snatched up the box, brushing roughly past Stefan.

"You're really a mess over her, aren't you?" Stefan muttered, watching as Damon instantly halted his movements. He snapped around and locked eyes with his brother.

" _Don't,_ " he warned.

"Maybe we should talk about _that._ Maybe we should talk about the comment that you made about loving Bonnie," Stefan pressed. Damon tossed the box behind his head as he sped to stand directly in front of his brother. Stefan's alerted form returned as he watched the several glasses burst to the ground, spewing Bourbon all over the wooden floor. Damon pinned him up against the wall as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm fucking warning you, Stefan. Stop provoking me," he growled.

"What has she done to you, brother?" Stefan whispered painfully. Damon opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by the entrance of a tall, hot blonde. The shrieks came seconds later.

"What's happening? Damon, put him down!" she demanded. She was frozen in her spot because of the mess of Bourbon and glass shards that decorated the floor. Damon slowly registered what he was doing as he looked between Stefan and Caroline. He brought him back down to eye level before releasing him roughly.

"Clean this shit up," he barked as he flew to the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"To the liquor store," he grumbled before exiting swiftly.

"There's a damaged liquor store currently on the floor," Caroline muttered as she slowly made her way around the glass shards. She walked up to Stefan and pecked him quickly. "Is everything alright?"

"Damon's just… depressed, I think," Stefan responded lowly. After Damon's prior confession about his love for Bonnie, Stefan couldn't deny that the thought lingered in his mind. He didn't want to believe that Damon and Bonnie could be capable of going behind Elena's back with each other, but it was all beginning to make sense. He was a little _too_ affected by her absence.

"Do you think it's because of Bonnie? He's been wild since she's been gone," she wondered. Stefan cleared his throat nervously.

"Possibly," he admitted.

"Why do you think it's hitting him so hard?" Caroline asked as she trailed her fingers down the side of his face. While she missed her best friend dearly, she found a way to move on from it. She couldn't understand why Damon wasn't able to do the same.

"Um… I think he's just missing Elena a lot more than usual," he lied. While he believed that it was partly true, he knew that most of his sorrows derived from the fact that Bonnie was missing. He couldn't admit it aloud, though.

"That's true," Caroline agreed. She sighed heavily and walked over to the supply closet, pulling out a mop. "I suppose we should clean this up before it gets sticky."

"I honestly can't wait for us to get our place together. I'm so ready to move in," he admitted, even though he knew that he would be worried about his brother being so far away from him.

"Only one more week," she chirped. He smiled in response, cringing at the bittersweet ache that rested in his chest.

…

Enzo walked up the cobble-stoned steps of Vega Manor with a determined look on his face. For the past year, he had been in desperate pursuit of a witch that could lead him in the direction of Bonnie. His findings landed him in an isolated city with a vastly minimal population.

He hesitantly knocked on the doubled doors as he awaited a response. He couldn't deny how terrified he was of the possibilities as his mind roamed chaotically. He hadn't really had the best of luck with witches in his past time, and he knew how hard it would be to physically locate Bonnie, but he _had_ to try. He refused to end up like Damon.

The door eased open, revealing a marvelously beautiful young woman. She looked to be in her early twenties. Tanned skin, green eyes, and dark waves that cascaded down her shoulders. She smiled slightly as her eyes trekked Enzo's form.

"My, my, _my._ Look who we have here," she hummed as she tugged on her lip. Enzo smiled cautiously as he cleared his throat shortly afterward.

"I'm looking for Angelina Vega," he remarked, watching as her eyes widened slightly.

"You've found her," she responded, tilting her head. He let out a breath, as he looked her over.

" _You're_ the witch that located the darkest warlock in all of history and defeated him?" he asked curiously. She looked taken back, studying him thoroughly.

"Looks like someone's been doing some research," she said, opening the door wider. "Come in."

"Didn't your mother warn you against letting strangers into your home?" he joked as he stepped into her large house.

"Strangers? Yes. Ridiculously charming vampires? No," she responded. He turned to her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"How did you—

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist, my friend. I've had several different versions of you appear at my door in the past few years. None of them slightly as handsome, but they all had that same terrified look on their faces. They needed my help, and I already know that you're about to ask me to do you a tremendously huge favor," she told him. He sighed heavily as he took a seat on her leathered sofa.

"So I guess this is when I present you with my proposal," he responded.

"And after, you'll tell me exactly why I _should_ help you," she justified. He toyed with his ring as he nodded slowly.

"My girlfriend has been missing for about a year now. I know she's alive, and I need to find her," he spoke. She was quiet for a moment as she allowed his words to sink in.

"How do you know she's alive?" she wondered.

"It's a funny story," he began.

"Enlighten me," she retorted as she claimed a spot across from him.

"Her life is linked to the life of another one of my associates, named Elena. She was put into a sleeping coma for as long as Bonnie, my girlfriend, is alive. Once she wakes up, then that'll confirm her… _death_ ," he said, choking out the last part. Angelina nodded slowly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Now, this Bonnie that you speak of… how do you know that she _wants_ to be found? It seems quite odd that she's been missing for over a year, yet she still happens to be alive," she speculated. Enzo grimaced to himself as he looked away from her.

"Listen, I know how this sounds… but it isn't like Bonnie to run away. Something happened to her, and I'm not going to stop until I find out where she is. Angelina, can you help me?" he pleaded. She was quiet for a long while before she smiled cunningly.

"I might be able to. But… there's something that I need you to do for _me_ first," she said, watching as his eyebrows rose warily.

…

Eliza awoke from her brief slumber as Bonnie finished the dinner that she had prepared for herself. She took advantage of her loneliness to utilize the kitchen and teach herself to cook. It wasn't as hard as it seemed to be.

She sat her plate down on the counter as she lifted her baby out of her crib. She rocked the crying child on her shoulder as she looked around the empty house. Her heart longed for the comfort of her loved ones, but she refused to go back. Being able to have a child of her own meant a great deal to her, _especially_ considering the circumstances of Mystic Falls and the life that she was doomed to lead. It made her sick to her stomach at the possibility that Eliza would follow in her footsteps if she allowed herself to go home.

"I love you," she whispered as she trailed light kisses along Eliza's forehead. Her crying let up slowly as she drew her tiny head back to examine her mother. Bonnie couldn't get over how _beautiful_ she was.

She slowly set her down in the crib and reclaimed her spot at the dinner table. She had a daily routine of preparing breakfast, lunch and dinner, and tending to Eliza in all the moments in between. She was surprised that she hadn't gained 400 pounds since her move to the island.

She was also surprised that she had managed to meet only one person during her lengthy stay, and that person was her landlord.

She was a middle aged, quiet woman with four cats and a prosthetic leg. No husband, no kids, no family. She stumbled upon a neighborhood of houses on the island that hadn't been touched for centuries, and she was granted ownership of all of them. She resided on the island because she had been doing research there for several years. She was incredibly shocked to see that someone else had decided to move there.

Bonnie told the woman that she moved there because she was in hiding from an abusive relationship. The woman understood completely, and she allowed Bonnie to reside in one of the homes for an incredible cost.

She wrapped up a plate of food and stuffed it into a tiny picnic basket. Another routine that was a part of her schedule was to bring over a meal for the woman every other day.

She placed the baby carrier onto her torso and placed Eliza inside of it, and exited the house. She walked the short distance over to the woman's home and knocked on the door. The woman opened the door and smiled warmly at her presence.

"Bonnie," she greeted happily. "I was wondering where you were. My tummy's been rumbling all afternoon."

"Good evening, Tawny. Eliza's been fussing all day and I just got her to calm down," Bonnie said, stepping into the woman's home. It was set up almost identical to her own.

"It's all good, dear. What's on the menu for today?" she wondered as she limped over to the dining table. Bonnie smiled cheekily as she removed the contents from the basket.

"Ravioli with herbed walnut sauce," she responded. Tawny licked her lips as she cheered silently.

"One of my favorites," she cooed, sitting down to the table. Bonnie sat across from her as she removed Eliza from the carrier. Tawny's eyes found hers as she eagerly dug into the food.

"You know, before you got here, I thought I was going to starve myself to death," she admitted. "It was always so hard getting food shipped all of the way out here. You've managed to work wonders."

"I try," Bonnie laughed, swallowing thickly. She used her powers to provide her with the resources that she needed to survive, acquiring food and items that you'd see around the stores. Being that there wasn't a source for any of that around where they lived, she had to use her powers to make those things available to her in a convenient manner.

"Your daughter is such a beauty," Tawny acknowledged. "She looks practically identical to you."

"Thank you," Bonnie responded. "She hasn't exactly grown into her fathers looks yet."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Tawny barked. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked softly.

"Well, her father was an abusive bastard, right? There's no need to have to look at your child and be reminded of his face on a daily basis," she said back. Bonnie slowly remembered the lie that she had told and nodded her head quickly.

"You're right," she said, looking away. Tawny noticed.

"I'm sorry… was that out of line?" she apologized.

"No, it's okay. It's… true. I'd rather not be reminded of him," she said lowly. She looked down at Eliza and sighed heavily as her emotions slowly crept up on her.

"I'm really sorry that I brought it up," Tawny said as she noticed the sad glint in Bonnie's eyes.

"Really, it's okay," she reassured. She stood to her feet and looked at the time. "Well, it's about time that I get a little bath going for Eliza. I'll see you around, Tawny."

"I'll walk you to the door," Tawny said sadly as she slowly led Bonnie to the door. She felt terrible about her loose lips. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Tawny. Enjoy the food," she said as she forced out a smile. She quickly cascaded down the steps and hurried to her house.

As soon as she was in the privacy of her own home, she broke down. She clutched Eliza to her chest as she wailed helplessly, reminiscing on the life that she had left behind. Eliza's cries picked up as well as they both clung to each other, desperately trying to find comfort in the other. Bonnie anxiously waited for the day that she'd be able to move on, but a huge part of her knew that that day would never come.

 **Author's Note: So, Damon has completely lost his mind and Enzo has found a possible connection… please leave me a review and let me know what you guys are thinking! Xoxo.**


	4. Blast from the Past

**Author's Note: Happy Easter everyone! I decided to update a bit faster this time since I took so long last time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it's taking place in the** ** _past,_** **so you'll be able to get some insight on just how twisted this love triangle truly is.**

 **1 Year Earlier**

 ** _4 Weeks Before Bonnie's Disappearance_**

Bonnie strolled through the doors of the Salvatore mansion in search of Damon; she had an issue lingering on her mind that she needed to get off of her chest.

"Damon?" she called as she headed toward his bedroom. The feeling of hands gripping at her waist halted her. She swung around, coming face to face with Enzo. He had a smirk on his face as he pulled her up against his chest.

"Hello, love," he purred as his lips slowly collided with hers. The kiss lingered for a moment before she reluctantly pulled away.

"I didn't know you were here," she told him as a smile slowly graced her lips.

"I was discussing something with Stefan. I didn't know you'd be here, either," he responded, inching his face closer to hers. Before she could respond, his lips were over hers once again. Her body melted into his as the kiss quickly intensified. Things were always like this with Enzo; they couldn't contain themselves around each other.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke apart to see Damon standing in front of them with a disgusted look on his face.

"If you guys are done screwing each other in my hallway, I'd like to get by," he spat. His eyes found Bonnie's and a wave of tension fell over the atmosphere.

"Sorry about that, friend," Enzo chuckled, pulling away from her. Damon's eyes never left hers as he shrugged in response.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"I was talking with Stefan," Enzo responded.

"I came by to see you," Bonnie told him. His eyebrows raised in response.

"Me?" he wondered.

"Is everything alright?" Enzo asked. Bonnie stared between the two as her heart rate picked up. Her reasoning for seeing Damon wasn't something that she felt comfortable revealing in front of her boyfriend, so she quickly thought up something to say.

"I was wondering what brand of Bourbon you usually buy," she choked out, frowning internally. Enzo and Damon exchanged a quizzical look before resting their eyes on Bonnie.

"I get Kentucky Straight… why?" he asked. She tugged at her lip before her eyes lit up.

"I'm throwing a whiskey tasting party and I wanted to get the best of the best," she lied. He narrowed his eyes at her as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Make sure I get an invite," he muttered as he carefully brushed past her, being sure to graze her hand in the process. Enzo looked after him before looking down at Bonnie.

"A whiskey tasting party?" he wondered. She shrugged, sighing heavily.

"Why not? We never do anything fun anymore," she said.

"I'm not much of a drinker. That's Damon's thing. And now, it's oddly yours," he remarked. She stared at him for a while before rolling her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, I _won't_ throw the party," she said, slightly relieved that she wouldn't actually have to.

"That makes me feel better," he said, smiling slightly afterward. He pecked her lips before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," he announced. "Are you coming?" she tugged at her lip as she looked toward the kitchen; she could faintly see Damon moving around in there.

"I'll catch up with you. I have to let Damon know that I won't be throwing that party anymore," she told him. He nodded slowly before opening the door.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," he said before scurrying off. She blew out a breath as she slowly headed for the kitchen. Things had taken a completely different turn than she had hoped for, and she just prayed that things wouldn't be as awkward as she was picturing that it would be.

"Hey," she breathed as she watched him pour himself a glass of milk. He looked up and paused briefly.

"Hi," he responded before taking a sip from the glass. She toyed with her fingers as she contemplated what she would say next.

"So—

"I know that's not what you were going to tell me earlier. You? Throwing a _whiskey tasting party?_ Yeah, right. Even Stefan would have been able to come up with something better than that," he chuckled.

"I couldn't exactly say what I wanted to say in front of Enzo," she spat as her eyes pored into his. His demeanor shifted as he realized how serious she was.

"What?" he whispered. Her bottom lip trembled as she considered her words carefully.

"I can't stop thinking about… you know… what _happened,_ " she said quietly. His eyes lit up as he finally registered where she was getting at. He set his glass down on the counter as he inched closer to her, watching her with a look of longing. She stiffened up as his hands slowly moved to rest at her hips.

"I can't stop thinking about it, either," he told her as he moved to close in on her. She raised her hand to his chest, halting his movements.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her as his hands fell to his sides.

"I thought you wanted me to—

" _No._ We're not doing this again," she breathed. His glare hardened as he looked away from her.

"Then why the hell did you bring it up?" he asked.

"Because," she said, anxiously searching for the right words to say. At this point, she wasn't even sure why she had brought it up. "It's been bothering me, and I needed to get it off of my chest."

"It's been _bothering_ you? It wasn't bothering you when I was—

"Damon… please," she interrupted; she already knew what he was going to say.

"I'm just saying," he scoffed as he reclaimed his spot on the opposite side of the kitchen. He pulled a cookie out of the jar and munched down on it harshly.

"I feel like we betrayed Elena. And Enzo," she finally admitted.

"You were single, and Elena isn't conscious at the moment. What's the issue?" he wondered.

"That doesn't matter. That doesn't change the fact that we did what we did," she responded. He avoided her gaze as he chomped down on the cookie.

"We were just fooling around. It… it meant nothing," he said uneasily. She felt a pang in her chest at his words.

"It goes _way_ deeper than that, and you know it," she said. He finally met her gaze, noticing the slight hurt in her eyes.

"No, Bonnie. It doesn't," he lied. She gasped lightly as her lips parted.

"You don't mean that," she whispered painfully. He couldn't deny that he was completely confused at the moment.

"What the hell do you want me to say? You already feel guilty enough as it is; you should be glad that I'm not professing my undying love for you, or whatever the hell you thought was going to happen. You were just convenient for the moment. That's all," he said, watching as the unshed tears began to well in her eyes. He immediately felt foolish for his words.

"Okay, I get it. You can stop," she whispered.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear," he finally said. She nodded slowly as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"It's exactly what I _needed_ to hear," she said hoarsely. She quickly headed out of the kitchen and out the front door in less than a second.

Damon sighed heavily as he took a seat at one of the bar stools. He buried his head into his hands as he reflected on their conversation. Truthfully, he was so in love with Bonnie that he couldn't even control himself. Seeing her with Enzo made him completely sick to his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms again. He couldn't believe that she was able to take Enzo back so quickly.

His love for Bonnie made him slowly grow to resent Enzo. At one point, they were the best of friends. Then, his feelings for the Bennett witch developed. Needless to say, that friendship died rather quickly.

Damon wasn't even sure if Enzo was aware of the feelings that lingered between him and Bonnie. He silently hoped that he was as dumb and oblivious as he seemed to be; the last thing that he wanted was for a big scandal to break loose amongst their group.

He felt like shit after what he said to Bonnie, because all of it was a complete and utter lie. He couldn't deny that her words hurt just as much, though. The fact that she acted as though she regretted what happened between them hurt him, and he hated to admit that he wanted to hurt her just as badly. Honestly, he felt as though he probably hurt her more and made her feel worse than she did before.

Stefan made his way into the kitchen and paused when he noticed Damon's distressed state.

"Damon?" he asked, grabbing his attention. He lifted his head from his hands and rolled his eyes internally; the last thing he wanted was to get interrogated by his brother.

"Don't even ask," he groaned as he stood up from the stool.

"What's the matter with you?" Stefan wondered.

"And then, he asks," Damon muttered to himself. He made his way toward the exit as Stefan looked after him. He opened his mouth to say more, but Damon was out of sight before he could even get a word out.

He shrugged it off; he knew that Damon was completely capable of handling himself. If something was seriously wrong, he was confident that his brother would come to him about it. At least, he hoped so.

…

Bonnie unlocked the door to Enzo's apartment and flung the door open, slamming it shut. Enzo weaseled his way out of the bedroom, alarmed at her current stature. She looked depressed and defeated, and he couldn't even guess why; she was completely fine last time he saw her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked as he walked up to her, running his fingertips down the side of her face. She was tired of formulating lies to tell her boyfriend, but there was absolutely no way that she'd be able to tell him what was truly wrong with her. She quickly thought up something and sniffed.

"I've just been thinking about Elena lately. How much I miss her," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. While she truthfully did miss Elena, she felt more guilt than sadness when she thought of her. She had betrayed her in the worst way possible, and she'd never even get a chance to apologize for it. She'd be dead before Elena would even get the chance find out. In some ways, she was thankful; in other ways, she was distraught.

"I understand completely, Bon. Kai did a terrible thing; I wish there was a way that we could reverse the spell," he whispered, pulling her in close. She allowed herself to break down on his shoulder as Damon's words echoed in her head.

 _You were just convenient for the moment._

If that was the way that Damon genuinely felt about his relationship with her, then she couldn't deny that she felt like the most foolish woman on the planet. She had allowed herself to fall for him, betray her best friend and her boyfriend for him, and his feelings for her weren't even real. She began to cry harder.

Enzo smoothed his hands down her back and pulled her in closer. He kissed her forehead as she buried her head in his neck. She felt even guiltier for crying about another guy in her boyfriend's arms, but she needed to feel that comfort. She felt awful, and she could honestly say that Enzo was the only person who was truly there for her. She loved him; she was sure of it, but she also knew that her heart longed for someone else.

She finally understood what it felt like to be Elena—to be helplessly in love with two people at the same time.

He slowly pulled away from her and wiped his thumb under her eyelids. She avoided his gaze as she forced herself to take her mind off of Damon.

"I know what will make you feel better," he whispered, reaching for her hand. He led her into his bedroom and switched on the light, revealing white roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates on the bed. She smiled shyly and stared up at him.

"What would I do without you?" she whispered, gripping onto his hand tighter.

"You'd probably end up with one of these morons in Mystic Falls. Like Damon, for example," he said, cracking up at his comment. An uncomfortable jolt sizzled within her. "I mean, can you imagine? You and Damon? That would be a funny sight to see."

"Never in a million years," she choked out, gulping shortly afterward. She wasn't very sure where that statement came from, but it definitely didn't sit well with her. She was just hoping that it was a coincidence, and that he wasn't actually onto her.

"Well, shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the bed. She smiled warmly and walked over to the bed, grabbing the roses from it. She brought them to her face and smelled them, basking in the delicious scent.

"I love you," she murmured. He walked behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist, planting light kisses to her neck.

"I love you, more," he breathed. His lips found hers as he slowly twisted her around to face him. He pressed his body up against hers as she carefully leaned back to adjust herself on the bed. They blindly removed the roses and chocolates from the bed and didn't waste time in tearing off each other's clothes.

As they continued to get lost in the feel of each other, Damon's words still mildly lingered in the back of her mind. She knew that they'd never truly go away.

…

 ** _2 Weeks Before Bonnie's Disappearance_**

Bonnie let out a shaky breath as she clutched the pregnancy test in her hands. It was her second time peeing on one, and the result from the first terrified her. It was _positive._

She knew that it wasn't possible for her to even consider being pregnant. The last human that she had sex with was Jeremy, and that was almost years ago. Vampires didn't have the capability to procreate, therefore she had no idea why she had missed her period. She was also experiencing terrible stomach and chest pains.

She slowly flipped the test over, revealing the results. Her stomach sank at the pink plus mark; it was _positive_ once again. She slammed the test into the trash and sunk to the floor, crying into her hands.

 _This isn't possible. This isn't possible. This isn't fucking possible._

Her breathing became uneven as several thoughts flashed through her mind. If she were truly pregnant, the baby's life, as well as the life of those around her, would be in danger.

There's no doubt that a vampire child would go unnoticed. There would be people after her. Not to mention that the child would also be a witch, meaning that her life would be in double jeopardy. She couldn't even fathom the thought.

The worst thing that Bonnie could have ever imagined was happening to her, and she didn't have the slightest idea at what she was going to do. She just knew that she wouldn't be able to tell a _soul._

 **Author's Note: Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you all thought!**


	5. A Favor for a Favor

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Here's the fifth chapter! Things are about to start getting spicy, so beware! ;P**

"You want me to _what?"_ Enzo whispered as he watched Angelina with skeptical eyes.

"I need you to accompany me to my sister's rehearsal dinner and pretend to be my boyfriend. Did I stutter?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side. He shook his head and rose to his feet.

"I knew this was a scam," he spat as he headed for the door. As he neared it, the lights went out. Suddenly, every single candle in the house flickered to life. In the same instant, every curtain flew closed and the lock to the door twisted.

A splitting shiver ran down his spine as he slowly turned around to face her. She had a serene look on her face as she looked him up and down.

"Does that look like a scam to you?" she questioned. He swallowed nervously as he moved to reclaim his spot on the couch.

"I don't get it. I just sat here and explained to you that I'm on a frantic search for my girlfriend and then you ask me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" he asked. She rolled her eyes as she instantly undid all of the turmoil that she conjured up. The lights flickered back to life as she folded her hands pleasantly.

"Listen, I may be one of the greatest witches of all time but that doesn't mean that I have the best luck with guys. My perfect sister is getting married, and my parents have been on my ass about the lack of testosterone that I have in my life. I would be the center of embarrassment if I show up to my sister's rehearsal dinner without a date. If you help me with this… I'll find your girlfriend," she told him. He desperately wanted to say no, but the look of desperation in her eyes caused him to soften up. His own desperation to find the love of his life screamed in his ear, and he had no choice but to agree.

"Fine," he told her.

"Perfect! And we don't even have to sleep with each other or anything. Unless, you want to," she whispered, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think my girlfriend would approve," he said, smiling uneasily. She laughed out, rising to her feet. She walked over to an old desk and scribbled something down on a small sheet of paper. She looked it over carefully before walking over to where Enzo sat.

"Here's the address to the rehearsal dinner. Meet me there tomorrow at 7, and _please_ wear something nice," she told him, handing him the piece of paper. He took it from her and eyed it curiously.

"And then we'll find my girlfriend?" he questioned.

"I already told you that we would. Do you need me to pinky promise you?" she joked.

"Actually, yes," he told her, reaching his pinky out to her. She scoffed at it, giving him a probing glance.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she spat. He grinned coyly and shook his head.

"Nope. _No one_ breaks a pinky promise," he said, inching his finger out further. She sighed heavily and latched pinkies with him.

"You better make a damn good impression tomorrow," she warned.

"Oh, don't worry about that, darling. Your family won't be able to resist this face," he purred, flashing his perfect smile.

…

Damon stared at a picture of him and Bonnie as he clutched a large bottle of bourbon to his chest. The slow tears streamed down his cheeks as he soaked in her beauty, reminding himself of how he'd never be able to appreciate that again.

The thing that hurt him the worst was the last words that he said to her.

 _You were just convenient for the time._

"So _fucking_ stupid," he growled, slamming the picture into the wall. He'd never be able to take back what he said to her that day, and it _killed_ him.

He dizzily rose to his feet, wobbling his way into his bathroom. He caught sight of himself and almost choked; he couldn't believe the person that was staring back at him. His eyes were dark and red, his hair was unmentionable, and his skin was more pale than usual. He looked _awful._

The two women in his life that meant the world to him were gone, and he knew that it was his entire fault. He couldn't bear to look at himself any longer. He clutched the edge of the sink as he hung his head.

"I just want all of this to be over," he cried, watching as his tears hit the counter. He roughly slid down the counter, wincing as he hit the ground. The only thing that he could feel was pain; unbearable, endless _pain_.

…

 ** _The Next Day_**

Enzo fixed his tie as he stared at the doubled doors of the large building. He could hardly believe that he was accompanying Angelina to a family gathering, but he understood that he had to make certain sacrifices if he ever wanted to see his girlfriend again.

He trudged up the steps and opened the door, shocked to see just how many guests had showed up to the rehearsal dinner. Eyes followed him as he slowly made his way inside; he was anxiously searching for Angelina's whereabouts.

Suddenly, he caught sight of her sitting in between a middle-aged man and woman. They seemed to be scolding her and she had an agitated look on her face. Her eyes found his and her face instantly lit up. She pointed in his direction and everyone's eyes shot toward him. He stared back at them nervously as his hands sweated with anticipation.

She rose to her feet and made her way over to him with a huge, noticeable grin on her face. She had on a skintight dress that exposed her curves and her make-up was done flawlessly. He hated to admit it, but she looked absolutely _stunning._

"Wow," he breathed as she stopped in front of him.

"You actually came," she whispered, wrapping her arm around his.

"Wouldn't miss it," he muttered back as they walked the slow distance over to her table. "Don't forget why I'm here, though."

Her face flickered with panic as the man and woman looked to Enzo with questioning eyes.

"Mom, dad… this is my boyfriend, Lorenzo," she introduced as she held onto him tighter. The sound of those words coming from her mouth caused him to clear his throat uncomfortably. She pretended not to notice.

Her mother looked him over for a few more seconds before breaking out into an enormous smile. She rose to her feet and wobbled her way over to him with her arms extended.

"My precious Angelina has finally found a man," she exclaimed as she pulled him into a large hug. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her large form, caught off guard by the sudden intimacy. He looked over at Angelina and he could tell that she was just as embarrassed as he was.

The woman finally pulled away as she took a minute to examine him up close.

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am," he greeted, flashing her a wide smile.

"You're so very handsome," she cooed, grabbing at his cheek as if he were a child. "Where did you meet my Angie?"

"Uh, well it's actually quite funny how we met," he responded, looking to her with alarm. They hadn't exactly discussed details.

"We met through a mutual friend," she quickly chirped. Everyone's eyes went from him to her as they soaked in the circumstance.

"As soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew that she was the one," he threw in, watching as smiles broke out on everyone's faces.

"Well, I'm glad that my princess is happy," her father spoke. He was still seated comfortably at the table.

"Mom, let the man breathe," Angelina spoke. Her mother released Enzo and walked back over to her seat. Angelina grabbed Enzo's hand as the two took a seat at the table. Her parents, and a few of her aunts and older cousins accompanied them.

As the dinner went on, Enzo couldn't deny that all of her family members were watching him closely. He made sure to smile a lot, but he wasn't sure what else he could possibly do.

Angelina wrapped her hand around his thigh, causing him to look at her cautiously.

"Kiss me," she whispered through a clenched smile.

"What?" he gasped, quiet enough that only she could hear.

"They're watching us; kiss me," she repeated.

"No way," he rejected.

She had daggers in her eyes and he knew that she wouldn't do the spell if he didn't do as he was told. He just hoped that this wouldn't count as cheating.

With every ounce of courage that he could muster, he swiftly pressed his lips against hers. As he moved to pull away, she quickly raised her hand to his cheek, holding it in place firmly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away with a smile.

He watched as her mother gave them a small smirk, looking away. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked away from the table and down at his lap. He was desperately ready for this entire night to be over.

After a while, her sister came out with the groom to be, and Enzo begrudgingly met all hundreds of her family members. He endured a few more pre-wedding festivities, and finally, people started leaving.

He gently pulled her off into the corner, being sure to keep his voice low.

"When are we leaving?" he wondered. She looked around, noticing that most of her family members were on their way out.

"We can go now. Let's go say goodbye to my parents," she told him, reaching for his hand. He had held that hand more times than he could count that day, but he knew that it was almost over. He soaked it up and latched onto her hand once more.

They walked over to her parents, who were going completely gaga over Angelia's sister. Angelina pretended not to be affected as she struggled to get their attention.

"Hey, we're leaving," she told them. They tore their eyes off of her sister and flashed a look in their direction.

"Okay, dear. It was very nice to meet you, Lorenzo," her mother said, pulling him into another hug.

"Be careful with my daughter," her father warned. Her mother pulled away from him, and almost instantly, their sights returned on their youngest daughter.

Angelina and Enzo quickly fled the building, comforted to be outdoors. There was a question that had been itching at Enzo throughout the night, and he was eager to ask.

"So, are all of your family members witches as well?" he wondered. She shook her head quickly, looking around to make sure that no one had heard him.

"No… they don't even know that _I'm_ a witch," she whispered. He gasped lightly.

"How is that even possible?" he asked. She looked away from him shyly as she contemplated her words.

"I'm adopted, if you couldn't tell," she finally responded. He nodded slowly as he allowed the newfound information to soak in. He _was_ silently curious as to why she looked so different from them.

"Oh…" was all he managed to say. Her eyes found his again and she straightened up.

"Well, let's go get your girlfriend back, shall we?" she said. A grin immediately broke out on his face at those words.  
"Let's just make a quick stop," he told her.

…

Enzo knocked hard at the door to the Salvatore mansion for the third time as he waited patiently for it to be answered. The image of Damon's current state flashed in his mind, and he knew that it would mean a great deal to him to be there when Angelina discovered Bonnie's whereabouts.

Finally, the door flung open. Damon stood there in his boxers with a bottle hanging from his fingertips. He could barely tell who was at the door.

"Enzo?" he spat. "It's 12 a.m. What the hell are you doing here? And who's this hottie?"

"This hottie's name is _Angelina,_ " she snapped. She turned to face Enzo. "Who's this drunken man?"

"This drunken man's name is Damon," he answered, laughing slightly afterward. He took a large swig from the bottle as the two watched him incredulously.

"Damon, I'd like you to meet the person that is going to bring Bonnie back to us," Enzo stated proudly. Damon spewed the liquor from his lips onto the two of them at the mention of her name. Angelina let out a loud shriek as she looked down at her dress—now covered in Damon's bourbon.

"What the hell did you just say?" he asked, disregarding what he had just done.

"Was that necessary?" Enzo asked as he grabbed Angelina, brushing past Damon. He grabbed a towel from the closet and tossed it over to her.

"Did you just say that she was going to find Bonnie?" he repeated.

"I did," Enzo stated. "She's a very powerful witch."

Suddenly, Damon felt a ping of something that he hadn't felt in a long time— _hope._

"How are we going to do this?" he wondered.

"I need the blood of one of you—or _both_ of you, since you're both looking for her, and a strand of her hair," she said as she dried herself off.

"That's it?" Damon asked with uncertainty to his tone.

"That's it," she affirmed.

He looked between the two of them several times before setting the bottle down on the ground.

"Well, then… let's bring our girl back," he announced cheerfully.

 **Author's Note: Woo Hoo! What did you guys think of Angelina's request? And do you think that she'll really be able to locate Bonnie? Let me know what you guys think in a review!**


	6. A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note: For those of you who are on Team Damon, you're going to loooove this chapter.**

 ** _A Month and a Half before Bonnie's Disappearance_**

Bonnie calmly watched Enzo as he engaged in a conversation with some random blonde across the room. They were at Matt's going away party; oddly, it was being hosted at the Salvatore brothers' mansion. Matt was soon to go off for his police training, leaving Bonnie with one less friend.

Bonnie and Enzo had broken up a few weeks prior to the party due to Enzo's lack of self-confidence. He kept feeling like Bonnie wanted more, while the only person she truly cared about was him.

Well, and one other person…

A person that she refused to admit to herself; a person that she desperately wished didn't mean as much to her as he did.

Damon crept up behind her as she downed the contents in her wine glass.

"Ya know, it's not attractive to stare someone down like that," he joked. She swung around, groaning at his presence.

"I'm not staring him down," she dismissed, even though she couldn't deny that she was.

"98 percent of the party would beg to differ," he retorted. She slowly looked around, noticing that most eyes were on her. She rolled her eyes and turned away from everyone.

"I need another drink," she muttered before scurrying into the kitchen. Seconds later, Damon came trailing after her.

"You're not going to find any real liquor in here," he told her as she rummaged the cabinets for a bottle.

"There has to be something," she blurted as she opened the fridge. She pulled out some sparkling wine and shook her head.

"Really, Stefan? You've got to be kidding me," she whispered to herself as she stuffed the bottle back into the fridge.

"My brother may not have the best taste in alcohol, but I do," Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows tauntingly. Bonnie turned to face him and breathed out a sigh.

"Where do you keep your stash?" she let out.

"In casa de Damon," he purred as he backed out of the kitchen. She hesitantly followed after him as they neared the long hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"You're giving me a few shots and then we're out of here," she warned as they entered his room.

"It's not like I'm about to hold you hostage, Bennett. I need a shot just as much as you do," he told her. She watched as he dug into his drawer, pulling out a fresh bottle of bourbon.

"What's the matter with you?" she wondered.

"Oh, nothing," he dismissed as he popped the top off of it. He even had a tray of empty shot glasses sitting on his bedside table. Damon was a _true_ drinker.

"Yeah, right. You seem just as annoyed as I do," she told him as she moved to sit on his bed.

"Do I? I must be sobering up," he commented as he filled their shot glasses to their tips. He handed her one as he pleasantly downed his.

"You're a hard person to read," she mumbled as she struggled to down hers.

"I like it that way," he retorted as he filled their glasses up once more.

"I mean, don't you ever want to talk about your feelings?" she asked. He laughed out as he abandoned his shot glass, taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Talk about my _feelings?_ You must truly think that I'm Stefan. I'm quite offended, honestly," he responded.

"You just make _everything_ a joke, don't you?" she spat. The lack of emotion in his eyes caused Bonnie to look away from him.

"It's not easy for me to just _confess how I feel_. It's much easier to keep them bottled up," he finally said, taking another swig from the bottle.

"You're hogging the liq," she whispered as she finally looked up to meet his eyes. He handed her the bottle and watched her with wide eyes as she downed a few gulps. She pulled the bottle from her lips and looked him up and down. "And you finally just talked about your feelings."

"I did not," he retorted, snatching the bottle from her.

"You did, too," she taunted, smiling warmly. He plopped down next to her as he studied the bottle; it shocked him how much they managed to kill in such a short amount of time.

"You were very expressive to Elena," she said after a minute. He looked over at her and sighed heavily.

"She was my girl friend. I had to be," he told her. She shook her head quickly as she looked into his eyes.

"That's not it. You're not incapable of _feeling,_ Damon. I know it's there. I've seen it," she said, whispering the last part.

"What's with this _feelings_ talk? I thought you wanted to get drunk?" he wondered.

"Sorry," she muttered sadly, looking down at her lap. Damon sighed heavily as he looked over at her, suddenly feeling bad for his lack of consideration. He rested his hand on her wrist and nudged her shoulder with his.

"You know I'm just playing around. You can talk to me about anything," he told her. She slowly looked up at him as her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I know," she whispered, sniffing. He slowly began to caress her wrist as he watched the unshed tears pool in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he pleaded. She tried her hardest to hold them in, but they silently spilled over. They ran down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I just… I don't know," she cried, looking away from him.

"Want me to kill him?" Damon joked, though he was prepared to do so if she wished. She quickly shook her head as she widened her eyes.

"Damon," she sighed, rolling her eyes. He smirked as he lifted his thumb to brush under her eyelids.

"No one makes my girl cry," he whispered huskily, running his fingertips down the side of her face. She sucked in a breath as she slowly raised her hand to rest on his.

"You really do care, don't you?" she breathed as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"More than you know," he whispered back, inching his face closer to hers. She studied his eyes closely before leaning in as well.

Their lips brushed against each other before Damon took the liberty of engulfing her into a heated kiss. His hand lowered to her waist as he squeezed at it gently.

She moaned into the kiss as she eagerly tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Damon could feel her wet tears staining his cheeks as the kiss deepened, and he wanted nothing more than to make them disappear.

He reluctantly broke the kiss as he stared back at her with lidded eyes. Both of their chests were heaving as they processed what had just taken place.

"There's a lot more where that came from," he told her as he carefully pushed her down on her back. Without saying a word, she adjusted her body on the bed so that Damon could hover above her.

He slowly relaxed his body on top of hers as he submerged her into another kiss. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to grind into her, turning her on incredibly. She smoothed her hands up and down his back, pulling him impossibly close.

He began to kiss along her jawline, listening as she moaned quietly beneath him. The simple sound of her voice made him hard in seconds. He placed long, wet kisses to her neck before lowering himself to her breasts.

He slowly lifted her dress, revealing her precious, round tits. He was surprised to see that she hadn't worn a bra. He took one of her nipples in between his teeth, listening as she hissed quietly. His eyes found hers as they exchanged an intimate stare. He could see the pleasure in her eyes as she bucked her hips into him.

He continued to kiss along her torso as he lowered himself to her creamy stomach. He ran his hands along her thighs, spreading them apart seconds later. She let out a sheepish moan as she realized what was soon to take place.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" he breathed as he pulled down her laced panties.

"You're driving me crazy right now," she whimpered as she ran her fingers through his hair. He smirked up at her as he placed teasing kisses to her inner thighs.

She threw her head back as he trailed his tongue along her slit, wrapping his lips around her clit. She began to pant as he repeated this motion several times, watching her through lidded eyes. He wanted to see _everything_ that he was doing to her.

His tongue continued to roam her center as he slurped her saccharine juices pleasurably. He let out a deep moan as she rotated her hips into his face, giving him better access to her most sensitive spots.

" _Mmm, yes,_ " she breathed as she cradled her breast in her hand. Damon couldn't control himself anymore; he sucked, licked and devoured her core as if his life depended on it.

He raised his hand to rest above her lips, warning her to quiet down. Her fervent moans continued to vibrate the room as her body began to quiver; her orgasm was close.

"Say my name," he demanded seductively as he eased a finger inside of her.

"Damon," she let out as she squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her head back even farther.

"You're so God damn sexy," he whispered, wrapping his mouth around her clit once again. He plunged two fingers inside of her, watching as she began to writhe beneath him.

" _Fuck,"_ she drawled out as her body trembled with pleasure. She came long and hard as he slurped up her delicious essences.

He kissed up her body as she recovered from her spasms. He stopped at her neck as he placed sweet kisses to her flesh, running his hands all along her body. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she placed light kisses to his broad shoulders.

As they continued to make out, Damon's phone started blaring from the dresser. He groaned into the kiss, pulling away reluctantly. Bonnie nibbled on his neck as he pressed the phone to his ear without checking the caller ID.

"What?" he snapped.

"Where are you?" the voice asked. It was Stefan.

"Why?" he wondered.

"They're about to cut the cake," Stefan told him. Bonnie pulled back to look at him as she overheard the conversation taking place.

"We should go," she mouthed to him, though she wanted nothing more than to finish what they started. She ignored that voice in the back of her head that screamed at her how wrong it was.

"Alright, I'm coming," he said before hanging up. He placed feather light kisses to her neck for a few seconds more before rising from the bed.

"I'll go out first so that we don't look sus," she said as she fixed her clothes. She avoided his gaze as she rose from the bed, heading to the door.

"Bennett," he called after her. She shyly turned to him as they locked eyes with each other. "You taste fucking amazing."

He could see the intense redness that rose up her neck at his words. She gasped lightly as a small smile etched its way onto her face.

"I'll see you in a bit," was all she said back before scurrying out of the room.

Bonnie's heart raced as she walked down the hallway. She allowed herself to process what had just went down, and she could feel her conscious growing louder and louder. As she neared the living room, the only thing that she could feel was Damon's lips over hers. She bit down on her lip to suppress those images.

She came into view of the party, watching as everyone huddled around Matt's cake. Stefan's eyes found Bonnie as she moved to join the party.

"Have you seen Damon?" he asked as he moved to stand next to her. She shook her head quickly as her eyes trekked everyone's faces before resting on Enzo. He was still with the blonde, which bothered her incredibly. They exchanged a brief stare before she looked away embarrassingly.

Finally, Damon came crawling out of his bedroom. Bonnie spotted him first and nudged Stefan's shoulder.

"There he is," she whispered. Stefan breathed a sigh of relief before clapping his hands, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Now that we're all here, let's do the honor in cutting Matt's cake," he announced, watching the excited looks on everyone's faces. Damon stood directly next to Bonnie as Stefan began to cut slices.

"Nice of you to join us," Stefan muttered to his brother.

"Sorry, I was quite busy," Damon responded. Bonnie's face burned as she fought to keep her composure. She could feel Enzo's eyes on her as she looked everywhere that she possibly could to avoid making eye contact with him.

Not only was her relationship with Enzo in shambles, but she had also just opened up a door with Damon that she wasn't quite sure that she was prepared to venture into.

…

 ** _2 Days Later_**

Bonnie thought long and hard about the events that had taken place at Matt's party, and she felt guiltier than ever. She had almost slept with her best friend's boyfriend while her ex boyfriend was two rooms down the hall. She could imagine the look on Elena's face when she found out, and it almost made her sick to her stomach.

She barged into the Salvatore mansion and headed directly for Damon's room; she needed to end things immediately before they had a chance to progress.

She knocked hard on his door, waiting impatiently for him to answer. Seconds later, a shirtless Damon opened the door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he looked her over slowly.

"Bon Bon," he greeted.

"I have to talk to you," she blurted. He smirked coyly and opened his door for her to enter. She shook her head quickly, causing him to narrow his eyes. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"What's wrong with you?" he wondered.

"We can _never_ do that again," she declared.

"Come again?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Yeah, I bet you'd love that," she muttered quietly. He snickered, watching as her face turned a dark shade of scarlet.

"Do _what,_ Bon?" he clarified.

"You know what I'm talking about," she stated.

The smile remained on his face as he slowly reached out to her, pulling her up against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed his lips against hers, pulling away slowly.

"This?" he whispered seductively. She nodded slowly as her lips hovered above his.

"Yes… that," she whispered back. Their eyes roamed each other's for endless seconds as the intensity grew. "It's going to happen again, isn't it?

"Not unless you want it to," he breathed, inching his face impossibly close to hers. She pushed her conscious away as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, devouring his lips. He hoisted her legs around his waist and slammed the door shut, walking her to the bed.

They collapsed on it as they continued to kiss all over each other; the sexual tension continued to rise with every kiss.

And finally, _it_ happened.

Over. And over. And over again.

 **Author's Note: Yes, ladies and gents. "It" is sex. ;P Thoughts?! Let me know what you all thought in a review!**


	7. Discoveries

**Author's Note: I sincerely apologize that it took so long for me to update. It's finals week, and college is literally kicking my ass right now. Thankfully this semester is almost over, and I'll have plenty of time to write! Without further ado, here's the 7** **th** **chapter of Decisions!**

Angelina closed her eyes as she began her spell, raising her hands above the map that lay on the table. A piece of hair from Bonnie's hairbrush lay in the center, surrounded by the blood of both Damon and Enzo.

The two guys watched her with intent eyes as she recited the spell, holding onto her every word. Damon looked over at Enzo, silently thankful that he allowed him to be a part of Bonnie's discovery. He wasn't completely sure if Enzo had caught on to the fact that her and Damon had a past with each other, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure that they found Bonnie.

The bass in Angelina's voice intensified as the blood slowly stretched along the map. Damon's heart raced as he watched the blood trickle its way around the countries, stretching farther and farther away from the United States.

 _Where could she be?_ He thought.

Angelina's body slowly trembled as her words came out rougher; the spell was taking a toll on her. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes snapped open, dropping down to the map.

"This can't be possible," Enzo whispered as he watched the blood intertwine each other, landing at a small island in the dead center of nowhere.

"Macquarie Island—where the hell is that?" Damon whispered, shock to his tone.

"I have no idea," Angelina let out, recovering from the spell.

"That can't be where she really is. Why would she be there, of all places?" Enzo asked. He couldn't deny that his hope had been lost.

"I have no idea," she repeated, rising to her feet. "But that's where the spell brought me."

"Then let's go," Damon said quickly, rising to his feet as well. Enzo shook his head slowly, looking away from them.

"This doesn't feel right to me. I don't think the spell worked," he whispered sorrowfully.

"Are you doubting my powers?" Angelina asked, slight offense to her tone. He quickly looked up to meet her gaze, shaking his head.

"N-no… I'm just saying, why would she be there?" he corrected.

"There's only one way to find out," she said, crossing her arms. He looked between her and Damon, who were both giving him the same confident look.

"We don't even have the slightest idea at how to get to Macquarie Island. And once we get there, how would we even know where to look?" Enzo asked, finally standing up to get eye level with the both of them.

"Listen, I'm going to that Island with or without you. I don't know about you, but I want to find Bonnie. If Macquarie Island is where that spell said she was, then I'm going to trust it," Damon said, dismissing anything else that Enzo could possibly say. Enzo sighed heavily, realizing that Damon was right.

"You're right. Let's leave first thing in the morning," he told them. "Angelina, are you joining us?"

"That wasn't apart of the deal," she said, raising her eyebrows. "I'm not joining this suicide mission; sorry."

"Suicide mission?" Enzo repeated.

"Venturing onto a foreign Island without the slightest idea of where to go? I think not," she announced. Damon rolled his eyes as he headed for the front door.

"Alright, cutie. You've helped us enough; have a fun walk home," he said, swinging the door open. She narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

" _Excuse me?_ Did you just insinuate that I was going to _walk?"_ she snapped.

"I did," he retorted.

"Alright, you two—can it. I'll take you home, Angelina. Thank you for all of your help," he stated, simmering down the fire. She glared at Damon for a few seconds more before looking toward Enzo.

"You're welcome," she responded.

"I'll be back, Damon," Enzo said as he walked out the door.

"I'll be waiting, honey," Damon joked, blowing him a kiss. Enzo shuddered as he headed toward his car, Angelina following closely after him.

The car ride was quiet as Enzo thought long and hard on what he would do once he saw Bonnie again. First, he'd find out why she had disappeared. Then, he would pull her into the longest kiss that she could ever imagine, ensuring that she'd never leave his side again.

Enzo didn't even realize that they had arrived to Angelina's place as she opened the car door, bringing him back to life.

"Let me know once you find your girl friend. I'd love to meet her," Angelina said, smiling brightly.

"I will. Thanks again for everything," he responded. With that, she exited the car and disappeared into her house seconds later.

Enzo sped back to Damon's, anxious to find out everything that he could about Macquarie Island. He just _couldn't_ bring himself to believe that of all places, _that's_ where Bonnie happened to be. It just clearly didn't make any sense.

He finally arrived at the boardinghouse, exiting his car swiftly. He didn't waste any time in ringing the doorbell as he barged in, watching as Damon tapped around on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Enzo wondered, slamming the door after him.

"Booking us flights," Damon responded. Enzo narrowed his eyes.

"Did you even research this Island?" he asked.

"There's a rough population of 20. The only space for residency is 5 miles along the Island's shore, which is where Bonnie has to be. It'll take about 15 hours to get there from here," Damon answered matter-of-factly. Enzo studied him closely as he took a seat beside him.

"Well, I'll be damned. You _have_ done your research," he whispered.

"Of course I have. We're getting Bonnie back," Damon answered, excitement to his tone. Those words coming from Damon's mouth sent a slightly uncomfortable jolt down Enzo's spine.

"You seem to have sobered up completely. Does _she_ have anything to do with this?" Enzo remarked, cocking his head to the side. Damon slowly looked up to meet his gaze with a questioning look in his eyes.

"My best friend is coming home… so yeah, I guess she does have something to do with it," he responded, slight irritancy to his tone.

At the mention of the word "best friend", Enzo calmed down a bit. He was still slightly skeptical of the feelings that Damon could have for Bonnie, though. After Damon's downward spiral following her disappearance, his entire perception on Damon and Bonnie's friendship changed. He didn't allow himself to believe that Bonnie had feelings for him back, but he wouldn't doubt that Damon had feelings for _her._

"What time is our flight?" Enzo asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"8:30 a.m. Better get some sleep," Damon told him, rising to his feet. "That couch should do you plenty of justice."

"So nice of you to offer me the couch, despite the several empty bedrooms in this place," Enzo stated, smiling smugly. Damon snickered as he trotted off to his room in the best mood that he'd been in in a while.

Enzo cozied up on the couch, allowing Bonnie's image to electrify his mind. All he could think about was finding her, and he wouldn't stop until he did.

…

Damon groaned as Enzo slept soundly on his shoulder, watching as the plane neared its destination. They had been flying for practically the entire day, and Damon couldn't deny how anxious he was to find Bonnie. His excitement wouldn't even allow him to sleep.

Finally, the outline of the Island came into clear view. The buildings grew taller, and the trees got tremendously bigger. Damon elbowed Enzo in his side as his anticipation rose—they had finally made it.

Enzo groaned in pain as he sluggishly awoke, blinking rapidly. He slowly began to process the fact that they had made it to their destination.

"We're here," he breathed, looking over at Damon.

"I have no idea where we are, but we have indeed made it," Damon responded as he looked closely out of his window. He had a clear view of the ocean; he was mesmerized by how beautiful the water was.

Minutes later, the plane landed at the miniature station. Damon and Enzo were the only ones on the plane, aside from the staff. They exited the plane swiftly, stepping out onto the brown sand.

"Where do you think she could be?" Enzo wondered, dusting the sand off of his pants. Damon pulled out the map that he had drawn up, locating the residency area that he found through his research.

"If my calculations are correct, the only residency on the Island is 5 miles East," he announced.

"I'll follow your lead," Enzo said, stepping aside for Damon to begin the journey. With slight hesitance, Damon began following the map as they ventured off of the beach.

"I'm not going to lie," Enzo spoke after a minute, alerting Damon. "I'm scared."

"You're scared?" Damon repeated. Enzo nodded slowly as they stared around at the shallow buildings that they came across.

"I have no idea why Bonnie would be here. I don't know if I'm prepared to find out," he admitted. Damon sighed heavily as he allowed those words to sink in. While he felt nothing but pure excitement at the fact that he was going to see his best friend again, he couldn't deny that he was curious as to why she could be there as well.

"Just as long as we find her. If there's an issue, you already know that we'll handle it," Damon reassured.

They continued their journey into the unknown, stumbling upon more and more sand. Finally, a small block of houses came into distance.

Enzo's breath caught in his throat as he realized what was about to happen. They were minutes—possibly seconds—away from seeing Bonnie again after an entire year.

"I wonder which one she's in," Damon wondered as he stood frozen in his spot.

"There's only one way to find out," Enzo breathed as he pushed his feet forward. Damon reluctantly followed after him as they neared the first house on the block. It surely looked as though someone lived there, because there were fresh plants surrounding the house.

They slowly walked up the steps of the porch, stopping at the front door.

"Knock," Enzo urged.

"You knock," Damon whispered back harshly.

"Why are you being such a fucking wuss—

"I'm the wuss? You didn't even want to get sand on your boots, you big—

Suddenly, the door swung open. A short woman with a prosthetic leg stood there with a bewildered look on her face. Enzo and Damon narrowed their eyes at her as the three of them exchanged quizzical stares.

"Can I help you two?" the woman asked, shocked at the fact that there were actually other people on the Island.

"I'm sorry, we've got the wrong house," Enzo said, turning away.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, causing him to freeze in place.

"He said we've got the wrong house," Damon chimed in. She narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"There's only one other person that lives out here. Mind if I ask who you fellas are?" she asked, slight attitude to her tone.

"I'm Enzo, and that's Damon," Enzo responded slowly. The woman's eyes widened at his words.

" _Enzo?_ " she spat. Enzo's mouth gaped open as the intensity in the air grew thick.

"Yeah?" he responded. Her knuckles curled into a fist as she threw a punch to the side of his face. Enzo flew backwards at the brute force, landing on his behind. Damon let out a loud chuckle as he watched the intense redness blossom across Enzo's cheek.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Enzo screamed as he quickly jumped back to his feet.

"You're the son of bitch who abused Bonnie," she barked, raising her fist once more. As she lunged for the other side of his face, he caught her fist with his hand.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he gasped.

"You know Bonnie?" Damon quickly added as his heart rate picked up.

"What's it to you?" she spat at Damon as she released her fist from Enzo's grasp.

"Listen to me," Enzo pleaded, grabbing the woman's attention. "I can _assure_ you that I haven't abused Bonnie. She's my girlfriend and she's been missing for over a year. We are just now discovering where she's been, and I am begging you tell us where she is."

The woman looked completely and utterly confused as she stared between the two men.

"Fine. But I'm going with you," she demanded, slamming her door shut. She cascaded down the steps as she headed across the lawn.

"What the hell is going on right now?" Damon whispered to Enzo as they quickly followed behind her. Enzo remained silent as the anger built within him. He couldn't believe the words that came out of the stranger's mouth, and he truly didn't know if he was ready to discover what was actually going on.

They finally stopped in front of a house that looked similar to the previous one. As the boys moved to go up the steps, the woman stopped them.

"You two, stay here," she demanded, glaring hardly at Enzo. Once again, he was left feeling confused. She inched up the steps and knocked roughly on the door, waiting patiently for it to be answered.

Bonnie heard the fervent knocks at her door as she rocked Eliza on her lap. Alarmed, she quickly sat the baby in her crib and headed for the door. She cracked it open, shocked to see Tawny on her porch.

"Tawny?" she asked sweetly.

"Guess who decided to pay a visit," Tawny spat with her eyebrows raised. Bonnie was completely confused as she slowly opened the door wider. She gasped as the baby monitor in her hand fell from her fingertips. She simply couldn't believe her eyes.

"E-Enzo? D-Damon?" she stuttered as she brought her trembling hand to her lips.

"Bonnie," they breathed in unison. Enzo took the liberty of darting up the steps, brushing roughly past Tawny. He didn't waste any time in sweeping Bonnie off of her feet, pulling her into a tight embrace. She couldn't fight the urge to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him in closer to her.

"Oh my God," he repeated as he silently cried into her neck.

"Enzo," she let out as the sudden tears stung her eyes. She _simply_ couldn't believe what was taking place. She didn't even realize how much she had missed him until he was in her arms again.

He pulled back to stare at her, placing eager kisses to her face. He wiped under her eyelids as he stared at her with a look of pure concern.

"Bonnie, what the hell is going on here? Why are you _here_?" he asked breathlessly. Bonnie was speechless as her eyes searched his. As she opened her mouth to respond, the sound of a baby's cry caused all of them to freeze.

"Is that a… _baby?_ " Damon whispered. Enzo slowly released her from his hold as he took an instinctive step back.

Bonnie's eyes flew into the house as the sound of Eliza's cries picked up. She hesitantly turned back to face them, watching as they gave her looks of _pure_ hostility.

"I can explain," she gulped.

 **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Leave your predictions below!**


	8. Lost and Found

**Author's Note: I'm officially on summer break! That being said, you guys can expect more frequent updates. (: I know I left you guys off with a huge cliffy, so this chapter should answer some of those questions that you guys have been waiting for.**

Bonnie stared between the three of them as Eliza's cries continued to pick up. She locked eyes with Enzo, wincing from the hard glare that was etched on his face; he looked _livid._

"Caroline was right," he whispered hastily. Bonnie narrowed her eyes confusedly as she allowed his words to sink in.

"Enzo, I can expl—

Enzo roughly brushed past her as he stormed into the house. Bonnie was completely caught off guard as she quickly caught her balance.

"Where is he? Where the hell is he?" Enzo hollered as he went from room to room in a hurried manner.

"Where is _who?"_ Bonnie let out breathlessly as she quickly moved to trail after him. Tawny and Damon remained planted firmly in their spots as they confusedly watched the scene play out in front of them.

"The guy you cheated on me with. The guy you _ran away_ with," he spat angrily as he continued to roam heatedly throughout the house.

"There's no one else, Enzo! I swear," she shouted, appalled to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Bonnie? Who's the father of that hollering child?" he yelled back as he came in contact with the doorway of the nursery.

"You are!" she cried, silencing the entire house. Enzo stood there with his jaw agape as he slowly processed her words.

 _"_ _What?"_ he whispered.

 _"_ _What?"_ Damon repeated, just as shocked as Enzo.

 _"_ _Duh,"_ Tawny threw in.

"That isn't possible," Enzo whispered slowly as he looked up, locking eyes with the infant in the crib. She had her thumb in her mouth as she stared at Enzo in awe.

"When Bonnie arrived here a year ago, she was very much pregnant, and very much alone," Tawny confirmed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"This c-can't be… possible…" he choked out as he refused to look away from the child. There was something about her appearance that told him she wasn't completely human—there was definitely something mystical in her blood. She was simply _radiant._

"She's yours, Enzo. I know this may be hard to believe, because it was hard for me to believe myself—that _we_ could have a child. But she's _your_ baby. I would _never_ cheat on you," Bonnie told him as rampant tears streamed down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking as she watched him closely; her life had taken a complete turn in so little time, and she was barely able to keep up with it all.

"Maybe I should give you guys some time alone," Tawny spoke after a while of awkward silence.

"That would probably be best," Enzo retorted. She threw him a cold glare before exiting the porch. She disappeared off in the distance as Damon finally stepped into the house.

"Nice place you got here," Damon said quietly. Bonnie looked in his direction for the first time that day; she couldn't deny the shiver that went down her spine as she exchanged a long stare with him. She could feel the longing in his eyes, and she knew that it was evident in hers as well. She willed herself to look away, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Bonnie… why would you keep this from me? Why would you run away?" Enzo finally spoke as his eyes remained on Eliza.

"I had my reasons… I know you may not understand now, but I can explain them," she breathed.

"I'm listening," he responded harshly. She gulped as she looked over at Damon, noticing how intently he was listening.

"When I first realized that I was pregnant, I _couldn't_ believe it. I had so many mixed emotions—joy, because I was going to be a mother. Confusion—because in some twisted way, a vampire impregnated me. And finally, fear… because if I remember correctly, growing up in the supernatural as a witch hadn't really benefited me well. I knew that if my child was bound to relive the life that I had lived, I couldn't keep her there. I wouldn't wish this lifestyle on my worst enemy. The thought of my child enduring the same obligations that I had _sickened_ me… and I know you guys might feel that I was selfish for running away, but I just wanted to protect her," she confessed, sniffing slightly afterward.

Enzo forced himself to look away from the baby as he looked toward Bonnie with horror.

"Is that truly what you thought?" Enzo scoffed. Bonnie began to cry harder as she looked away from him.

"I had no other choice but to think that way," she whispered.

"Bonnie… if I had known that I had a _daughter,_ I would take the same measures as you to ensure her safety. She wouldn't dare have to go through anything that you were imagining. You had no right to keep her a secret from me," he told her painfully.

"Do you have any idea what _hell_ you put us through?" Damon chimed in. She looked up to meet his sorrowful gaze, and she suddenly wished she hadn't. He had unshed tears in his eyes as he shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry," she cried, looking away from the both of them.

Enzo sighed heavily as he slowly made his way into the nursery. A wide smile broke out on Eliza's face as she eyed the handsome stranger. Enzo couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"Eliza," she let out as a mild smile graced her face.

"How old?" he wondered.

"Three months," she responded. He was completely mesmerized as he stood above her crib.

"And… you're _sure_ this is _my_ child?" he asked hesitantly. "And not a human's?"

"The last human I had sex with was Jeremy, and that was _years ago,_ " she told him. She exchanged a brief glance with Damon as the two of them silently recalled their encounter with each other during her and Enzo's breakup. She refused to even consider the thought of Damon being a possibility as she looked back over at Enzo. "So yes, I'm completely sure."

"I just don't understand how any of this is possible," he spoke as he slowly lifted the child from the crib.

"We can get this researched once we return to Mystic Falls," Damon said as he immediately began gathering Bonnie's things.

"What?" she gasped.

"We're taking you home," Enzo stated as he held Eliza close to him. He simply couldn't believe that he was a _father._

"I'm not going back to Mystic Falls!" she shouted.

"The hell you aren't!" Damon retorted.

"Did you guys even listen to what I said?" she cried as her tears returned.

"Bonnie, I already told you that I'm not going to let anything happen to her. She belongs at her _real_ home. _You_ belong at your real home," Enzo sighed. Bonnie slowly let those words sink in as she toyed with her fingers.

She didn't want to believe that everything she had done was for nothing, because at the time, it made complete sense to her. She was shocked at how understanding they turned out to be, and she couldn't deny that she felt incredibly foolish at the moment.

"I truly am sorry for leaving like that. I just felt that I was doing what was right for her," she said after a minute. Enzo sighed heavily and walked up to her, wrapping her into a warm embrace.

"I'm just glad we found you. That was the longest year of my life," he sighed. He smoothed his hands down her back as she cried silently on his shoulder. Truthfully, she was glad that they found her as well. She was beginning to grow rather lonely on that Island.

After a few minutes, he pulled away from her. Eliza was smiling happily as she patted Enzo's cheeks with her tiny hands. Bonnie watched them with warm eyes, regretting the fact that she hadn't been able to witness that sooner.

"Do you think everyone will forgive me?" Bonnie whispered.

"Absolutely," Enzo responded. "They'll be glad to see you _home._ "

Enzo pressed his lips against hers briefly, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away and ran his fingertips along her cheek.

"I'll start getting my things together," she told him, smiling sadly. She brushed past him and headed for her bedroom. She looked down at her hands, noticing that they were still slightly shaking.

She entered her room and switched on the light, wondering where she was going to start with her packing; she wasn't expecting to be making such an abrupt exit. She could hear Enzo playing with Eliza out in the living room, and it brought happy tears to her eyes.

As she opened her drawer, she could hear footsteps coming toward her room. She figured that it was Enzo, but she was shocked to see otherwise.

"Hey, Bonnie," Damon whispered as he stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. Bonnie swallowed thickly as she began pulling clothes out of her drawer.

"Hi, Damon," she responded quietly. He sighed heavily as he slowly entered the room.

"I just wanted to apologize for the last thing that I said to you," he told her. She looked to him with alarm, noticing the immense pain in his eyes. She quickly headed for the doorway, checking to make sure that Enzo wasn't in hearing distance. When she noticed that the coast was clear, she turned back to him.

"Let's not do this right now," she whispered harshly.

"Bonnie, I _have_ to," he pleaded. She stared at him with disbelief as he came closer to her. "Do you know how many nights I spent drinking myself into a coma, hoping and praying that I could take back everything I said? I never thought I'd have the chance to apologize to you. It tore me up inside knowing that I hurt you."

"D-Damon… I—

"Just… please… forgive me," he whispered as he stopped directly in front of her. Her breath hitched as she stared into his eyes, contemplating what he was about to do.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," she whispered back to him. He furrowed his brows at her response.

"Forgive you for what?" he wondered. As she opened her mouth to speak, she was silenced by Enzo's entrance. He stared between the two of them as he bounced Eliza on his hip.

"I thought you guys would want some help," he told them. Bonnie nodded quickly as she wiped the single tear from her cheek.

"When are we leaving?" she wondered as she reclaimed her spot at her drawer.

"Tomorrow morning," he announced. "We purchased an extra plane ticket back to Mystic Falls."

"Luckily I didn't bring too many things here with me," she stated, thankful for the minimal objects that lay around the room. Enzo looked over at Damon, noticing the unsettling look on his face.

"Everything alright there, Damon?" Enzo asked, bringing the attention in the room to him. Damon locked eyes with Bonnie, looking away quickly.

"I'm just fine," he spat. "I think I just need some air."

He exited the room swiftly, slamming the front door after him. Enzo shook him off as he moved to stand beside Bonnie.

"I'm so happy to see your beautiful face again," he whispered huskily. She smiled sincerely as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you," she breathed as her eyes fell closed.

"I love you, more," he whispered back, pulling her close to him. As her mind roamed chaotically, she hoped that those words didn't happen to actually be true.

 **Author's Note: O-M-G! The cat is out of the bag officially. What did you guys think? Leave me a review below! Thanks guys!**


	9. Gridlocked

**Author's Note: I promised you guys some early updates (; This chapter is going to take place in the past, right around the time when Bonnie and Damon hooked up. Enjoy!**

 **One Year Earlier**

Bonnie stared down at her phone as she chewed on her lip frantically. Damon's name was blaring the screen, sending an uncomfortable jolt in her stomach.

It had been a few weeks since the time that they had sex, and she couldn't deny that it had affected their relationship in several ways. They had opened up a door with each other that they weren't prepared to face, and it was too late to take it back. Bonnie wasn't even sure if she had entirely wanted to take it back—and that's what scared her.

She had been nonchalantly ignoring his calls since that day, but she was beginning to feel bad about it. She decided that it was time to stop running away from her fears.

"Hello?" she answered. She could hear Damon chuckling on the other line and it brought a frown to her face.

"Nice of you to answer my calls," he said, dragging out the words.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've been busy."

"Yeah… busy ignoring me," he retorted.

"Things have been coming up," she responded quickly.

"It's funny that things happened to start coming up after our romantic endeavor," he said menacingly, sending another intense jolt in her stomach.

"It's not like that," she lied.

"Just be honest with me," he told her after a minute. She sighed heavily as she stared around her surroundings. She was in a coffee shop, staring down at her barely touched latte. It was probably freezing at that point.

"Maybe we should talk about this in person," she sighed.

"Fine. Where are you?" he asked.

"Joffrey's coffee shop," she told him.

"On my way," he said before the line went dead. She sighed heavily as she stared out the glass window, contemplating how their conversation would turn out. She didn't want to hurt Damon, but she knew that what they had done was wrong and it couldn't continue. She just didn't know how she would muster the courage to actually admit the words aloud.

After a while, she saw Damon enter the shop. He spotted her instantly and headed toward her, taking a seat in the spot across from hers.

"Bonnie Bennett," he drawled out. She gave him a small smile and looked him up and down.

"Damon Salvatore," she acknowledged.

"Never thought I'd see you in person again," he commented. She sighed heavily as the sickening feeling returned to her stomach. She wasn't prepared for the conversation to come.

"So…" she began, clearing her throat.

"Don't do that," he interrupted. She narrowed her eyes.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Make things all awkward-y," he responded. She toyed with her fingers as she contemplated her words.

"I'm not trying to," she sighed.

"You're my best friend, Bonnie. Just talk to me," he said sincerely. She nodded slowly, looking away from him.

"I haven't really been trying to avoid you… I've just felt a little weird after… you know…"

"After we made love like there was no tomorrow?" he stated, raising his eyebrows. She gasped lightly, looking around to see who had heard him.

"Damon," she said, gritting her teeth. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a menu from the table.

"Don't act like it isn't true," he stated matter-of-factly.

"That's the problem," she said quickly, slowly regretting her words.

"I don't get it…" he responded. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with him.

"Damon… I'm not even going to pretend like there isn't something between us, because we both know that would be a lie. I care about you… _so_ fucking much, and I know it isn't right. So we can't do this…" she whispered. She watched his facial expressions change drastically as he held onto her words.

"Why isn't it right?" he questioned. Her mouth widened at his words.

"Why isn't it right?" she repeated dramatically. "Are you forgetting about Elena? Are you forgetting about Enzo?"

"They have nothing to do with _us,"_ he retorted.

"They have _everything_ to do with us!" she said, raising her voice enough for the nearby tables to hear.

"So you're just going to pretend like it didn't happen?" he asked. She bit down on her lip, as her eyes pooled with tears against her will.

"We have to," she responded hoarsely.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head.

"You _have_ to," she said roughly, alerting him a bit.

"Why should I?" he spat.

"Because I'm getting back with Enzo," she said quickly. His eyes widened as his lips parted. He looked as though he were in complete disbelief.

 _"_ _What?"_ he spat. A tear managed its way down her cheek as she sniffed.

"We talked about everything. We want to try again," she said lowly. He laughed out menacingly as he nodded his head slowly.

"So just like that… you're back with him?" he responded.

"I love him, Damon," she pleaded.

"Bullshit!" he yelled. Faces flew in their direction, but they didn't care.

"You have to understand," she cried.

"Oh, I understand, alright. You screw me and turn around and go right back to that son of a bitch," he said angrily.

"It's not like that, Damon, and you know it! What happened between us… it literally _just_ happened. We both weren't expecting that," she said as the tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks.

"I'm done with this," he said, rising to his feet.

"You're just going to leave?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, grabbing his jacket from the chair. He turned to walk away, abandoning her pleas from behind him. As he exited the coffee shop, Bonnie sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

She couldn't believe that things had gone as bad as they did. She couldn't tell if Damon was more so hurt or mad—either way, it tore her up inside.

As she allowed her sorrow to overtake her, she was alerted by her text tone. It was _Enzo._

 _Where are you, love?_

She didn't even know if she could handle seeing Enzo after what had just went down with her and Damon, but she knew that she couldn't ignore him.

 _I'm out getting coffee. What's up?_

She sent the text and sat her phone down, taking a much-needed breath. At that point, she didn't even know where her relationship stood with Damon and it was killing her. Her phone dinged again, causing her to cry internally.

 _Can you come over? I have something I want to show you._

She gulped and grabbed her abandoned coffee, tossing it into the trash. She headed out of the shop, en route to Enzo's place.

Once she finally arrived, she stayed out in the car for a while. She wasn't sure what to expect, and she was still trying to get her emotions in check.

She exited the car after a few more minutes and headed up to Enzo's apartment. She hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting patiently for him to answer. He opened the door a few seconds later with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello, love," he purred, brushing his lips up against hers. She placed a chaste kiss to his lips and moved past him to enter the apartment.

"What did you want to show me?" she questioned. He stared after her with a look of confusion.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," she lied. She stared around the apartment with her brows furrowed.

"Well, I wanted to show you this," he said as he reached behind a plant that sat on the living room table. It was a ring box. She stared at it with wide eyes as she neared him.

"Enzo?" she breathed. He smiled warmly as he stood directly in front of her.

"Bonnie Bennett," he began, staring deeply into her eyes. "I love you so much. I know that I wasn't confident in myself in the beginning, but after our breakup, it made me realize a lot. I love you with everything in me, and I know you love me, too. I'll never doubt that again. I want to make a promise to you that we're in this together… forever."

He opened the box and grabbed her hand. She gasped as she stared down at the ring. Too much was taking place and her head was beginning to spin. He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed it lightly.

"This is my promise to you, Bonnie. Will you accept this promise ring?" he asked. The unshed tears returned to her eyes as she stared down at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Of course," she cried as she finally looked up to meet his gaze. "I love you, Enzo."

"I love you, too," he breathed, pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, reflecting on the hectic day that she had. She had a terrible talk with Damon, only to come back and receive a promise ring from Enzo—her mind was going in circles.

…

Caroline grabbed two glasses of lemonade from the kitchen and walked out to the living room where Bonnie was seated. She had her head in her hands, reflecting on the event filled day that she had.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Caroline whined. Bonnie sighed heavily as she finally looked up to meet her gaze.

"It's really nothing," she responded.

"Then you wouldn't have come over here with that look on your face," she said, giving her the knowing "Caroline Forbes" look.

"What look?" Bonnie asked.

"The 'I look like I haven't been laid in almost a year' look," she confirmed. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked away from her best friend.  
"Well that definitely isn't the case," she said under her breath. Caroline's eyes slowly found Bonnie's hand and she instantly recognized the ring.

"Is that an… engagement ring?" she gasped. Bonnie looked down at her hand and shook her head quickly.

"It's just a promise ring," she clarified.

"That's even cuter," Caroline cooed. "Enzo loves you so much." Bonnie smiled lightly as she admired the beautiful ring on her finger.

"He really does, doesn't he?" she whispered. "I love him, too."

"Then why do you look so sad? Your life should be perfect right now. You just got a promise ring from one of the most handsome guys on the planet, yet you look as though—

"I haven't had sex in a year, I know. I promise… everything's okay," she lied. Caroline knew she was lying, but she didn't want to press her any further. "Tell me about you and Stefan."

A wide smile broke out on Caroline's face at those words. "We went apartment hunting the other day. We found this _amazing_ place, but the neighbors were incredibly loud and—

Bonnie droned out Caroline's rambling as she thought of Damon and the look on his face from earlier. She hated the fact that she was the one that caused him to be upset, and she felt like she was going to lose her best friend. After a few minutes, Caroline's snapping brought Bonnie back to life.

"Bonnie? Are you even listening to me?" she whined.

"Of course I am, Car," Bonnie lied.

"Then what did I just say?" Caroline challenged. Bonnie paused for a moment as she took her best guess.

"The loud neighbors?" she wondered.

"No. I was talking about how Stefan went with me to get my nails done," she said, crossing her arms.

"How in the—never mind. Maybe I am a little preoccupied. I just need some rest," she said, rising to her feet.

"You're more than welcome to stay over," Caroline encouraged. Bonnie sat on the thought for a moment, realizing that it could do her some justice to have a girl's night.

"I'm down," she agreed. Caroline screamed with excitement and immediately ran to pop some popcorn. As Bonnie tried to focus on having a good time, she couldn't help that the only thing that clouded her mind was Damon Salvatore.

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to show you guys exactly what went down after Damon and Bonnie's hook-up. Do you think that's truly the end of Bamon? Let me know in a review!**


	10. What's Done in the Dark

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! I know that I took a long time to update, but I can explain! I've been preparing myself to begin something new, and it will be in the author's note at the end of this chapter! Also, today, you guys will find out the answer to a question that you've all been waiting for…**

The plane ride back to Mystic Falls felt agonizingly long as the three prepared themselves for Bonnie's return. Eliza was restless throughout the entire ride, causing everything to feel terribly congested.

While Enzo couldn't get enough of the child, Damon refused to even look at her. He was merely _disgusted_ with the idea of Bonnie and Enzo sharing a child together, and he refused to entertain the circumstance.

Finally, the plane reached its destination. It was late in the afternoon as they approached the boardinghouse, allowing the hum of the wind to fill the awkward silence. Bonnie held Eliza close as Damon unlocked the doors, revealing the presence of Caroline, Stefan and Angelina.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted instantly as she rose to her feet. As Bonnie slowly entered the house, silence fell over the atmosphere.

"Hi, guys…" she whispered, swallowing thickly. Enzo and Damon stood closely behind her as everyone's eyes averted to Eliza.

"Is that a baby?" Stefan questioned, mirroring the prior words of Damon. Bonnie nodded slowly as she handed her off to Enzo.

"It is. Her name is Eliza," she told them, watching as their faces twisted confusedly.

"She's _yours?"_ Caroline gasped.

"Yes. Mine and Enzo's," she responded, even though she knew how bizarre she must have sounded.

"That's not even possible," Angelina threw in. Bonnie looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" she questioned with slight attitude to her tone.

"I'm the witch that brought your ass back," Angelina snapped. "Though, I might say, I wasn't expecting you to bring back a child."

"Easy, Angelina…" Enzo warned, watching as she clamped her mouth shut. Bonnie was prepared to haul off on the sassy stranger, but she refrained.

"Bonnie, what's going on here?" Stefan asked, averting the attention away from the sudden tension.

"I disappeared a year ago because I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared… I didn't understand how Enzo had gotten me pregnant, but somehow, it happened. The only thing that kept running through my mind was that my child would grow up with the same responsibilities as me if she were to be here, in Mystic Falls. I just… _couldn't_ let that happen. So I made a dumb decision, and I ran away. I'm so sorry that I put you guys through all of this, but I thought I was doing what was right for my baby," she confessed.

Caroline walked up and wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling her in close. Bonnie sighed with immediate comfort at Caroline's touch, whom she missed dearly.

"Angelina, we were wondering if you could do us one more favor," Enzo said as Caroline and Bonnie pulled away from each other. Angelina let out a noticeable huff as she locked eyes with Enzo.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Could you help us determine how I was able to conceive this child?" Enzo pleaded. Angelina panicked slightly as she ran her fingertips through her long hair.

"I mean… I could try. I've technically never dealt with something like this before," she responded honestly.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate everything you're doing to help us," he thanked.

"I appreciate it, as well," Bonnie threw in, forcing a smile to the fellow witch. Angelina nodded slowly and cleared her throat, looking away awkwardly. For some reason, the sight of Enzo and his girlfriend made her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Well, let's welcome the new baby the right way! We should have a baby shower," Caroline gasped excitedly.

"Isn't it too late for that?" Damon spat. Everyone looked to him with narrowed eyes.

"It's never too late," Enzo added. "It'll be a nice way to welcome baby Eliza into the family."

"I like that idea," Bonnie said, smiling genuinely for the first time that afternoon. Knowing that her friends openly accepted her apology comforted her incredibly, and she was glad that she was able to have them in her life again.

…

 **The Next Day**

Bonnie followed Angelina into her attic as she held Eliza close to her. The plan was to figure out _exactly_ how Eliza's conception occurred, and they were going to need some help from a few of magical tools that Angelina possessed.

Angelina walked over to a dusty desk that sat in the corner, and pulled a Grimoire from the drawer.

"Let me see the baby," she said, opening the book to a page in the middle. Bonnie hesitantly walked up to Angelina and handed her the child. Eliza looked up at her with wide eyes as she slowly laid her down on the desk.

Angelina looked down at the book for a few seconds before hovering her hands above Eliza's body. She lowly recited an unfamiliar spell, lowering her hands until the rested directly above Eliza's tiny head. Bonnie watched with worried eyes as Eliza opened her mouth to cry.

Angelina ignored the cries as she continued her spell; Bonnie could feel the vibration in her tone, and she knew that whatever Angelina was doing, it was working.

Suddenly, the spell stopped. Angelina took a deep breath and flipped the page a few times, listening as Eliza's cries died down.

"What did you just do?" Bonnie wondered.

"I summoned her genetics," Angelina explained nonchalantly as she continued to flip the pages.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked; she couldn't deny that she was completely confused at those words. Angelina paused and looked over at Bonnie.

"I just did a spell that doctors _wish_ that they could conjure. I went into her body—every inch of it—and pulled all of her DNA, Organ statistics—all that good stuff. Now, I'm looking for a spell that is going to transfer all of that information to my dreams, so that I can be aware of exactly how she was brought to life," Angelina explained. Bonnie nodded slowly as her eyes averted to her baby.

"Was that painful for her?" she whispered.

"Most likely," Angelina responded. That sent a ping down Bonnie's stomach, and she was slowly growing to dislike the fellow witch.

"Why couldn't I have just done this? I am a witch too," Bonnie told her. Angelina rolled her eyes as she located the page that she was searching for.

"You wouldn't have even known where to start. If you would have, you would have done it by now," she said, forcing Bonnie to clamp her mouth shut. It _was_ true, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Angelina studied the page for a few seconds before gently placing her hands on either side of Eliza's face. Once again, she recited an unfamiliar spell as Eliza's mouth twitched once more.

"Don't hurt her," Bonnie whispered harshly as her eyes pooled with tears against her will. She couldn't fathom the thought of her child being in pain. Angelina shushed her as she continued her spell.

After a minute of Eliza's continuous cries, Angelina finished her spell. She slammed the book shut and looked up at Bonnie with a triumphant smile.

"It's all done," she told her. "Now, when I go to sleep tonight, the information will be transferred to my dream. I'll know exactly how little Eliza was conceived by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Bonnie muttered as she scooped her baby off of the table. Eliza continued to cry as Bonnie rocked her gently. "My baby shower is tomorrow, so you can stop by."

"Will Enzo be there?" Angelina wondered. Bonnie stared at her with narrowed eyes as she nodded slowly.

"He's the father… so yes, he'll be there," she responded.

"Then I'll be there," Angelina smirked, brushing past Bonnie.

"Excuse me, but how do you know Enzo?" Bonnie spat. Angelina turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"He showed up at my door one day… he was begging me to find _you,_ " she answered. "Since you abandoned him."

Bonnie didn't respond as she let her words soak in. She quickly moved to exit, not wanting to be in Angelina's judgmental presence any longer.

"I'll see you at the baby shower!" Angelina called after her.

Bonnie hurried to her car and strapped Eliza in, slamming her door shut. Angelina was beginning to make her more and more uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure what to make of her. The one thing that she knew for sure was that she was going to need to watch Angelina closely around her boyfriend.

…

Caroline set up the baby shower herself, refusing to let anyone help. She had a very specific idea for the decorations, and she didn't even allow Bonnie to see them until they were completely finished.

Bonnie walked into the living room of Caroline and Stefan's new apartment, gasping at the animated display. She reveled in the beauty of the bottle-shaped decorations and colorful streamers, smiling widely.

"It's beautiful, Caroline," Bonnie said in awe as she sat Eliza on the couch.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, smiling internally at her work.

"You definitely put in a lot of hours for this, didn't you?" Bonnie said as she stared around at the many decorations.

"It was worth every second. Where are the guys?" Caroline wondered.

"They're picking up all of the food and cake from the boardinghouse," Bonnie said as she walked over to the mirror. She admired her sundress that Caroline had picked out for her special occasion.

"They'd better hurry up and get here before the rest of the guests arrive. I want that cake over by the photo booth _stat!"_ Caroline whined. Bonnie chuckled; she missed Caroline's theatrics dearly, and she couldn't have been happier to be home.

…

Damon and Stefan carefully picked up the cake from the table as Enzo quickly placed saran wrap over all of the bowls.

"Okay, let's hurry up and walk this to the car before it falls," Stefan said as they slowly backed up into the living room. They paused when they saw Angelina standing by the door.

"Didn't hear you come in," Damon said as he struggled to hold the cake upright.

"I'm looking for Enzo," she stated.

"He's in the kitchen," Stefan told her. She quickly hurried into the kitchen as the Salvatore's walked the cake outdoors. Enzo looked up as Angelina stopped in the kitchen.

"Angelina," he acknowledged as a small smile played at his lips. He was surprised to see her.

"Hey, I came to deliver my analysis to you guys. I know how Eliza was conceived," she told him. His smile grew wider as he stopped what he was doing, walking over to the witch.

"What did you discover?" he wondered.

"Well first things first, when did you take the cure?" she asked. Enzo was completely caught off guard by her question.

"The cure?" he questioned.

"Yeah… the vampire cure?" she affirmed.

"I didn't take any cure," he told her, confused at her sudden question. Her face fell at his words.

"Enzo… the only way that this baby was able to be conceived was due to a vampire who took the vampire cure…" she whispered, watching as his facial expression shifted drastically. Enzo slowly allowed himself to remember a situation from year's prior when Damon allowed himself to share half of a cure with Elena in hopes of turning themselves into humans. His stomach plummeted as a nasty snarl etched its way onto his face. Before he could properly dwell on the situation, he heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen.

"You guys need any help in here?" Damon questioned, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Enzo slowly looked up at him as his breaths came out shallow and short. He could feel the heat coursing through his body as he balled his hands into fists.

 _"_ _You,"_ he growled, watching as Damon narrowed his eyes confusedly.

 **Author's Note: So there you have it, guys! For all of you that guessed that Damon was the father, you were correct! There's still a lot in store, so stick around for the rest of the story!**

 **Furthermore, here's my big news…**

 **I have started a creative writing/reading blog, and I would LOVE for all of you to check it out! There's tons of fun in store, and you guys won't want to miss it!**

 **You can find it at: the literary diary [d o t] webs [ d o t] c o m ! (Combine all of that and replace the dots with actual periods. I had to put it this way because FF doesn't allow actual links to be posted.)**

 **Also, follow me on Twitter at ashleykurns for updates (I follow back) and subscribe to my YouTube channel: The Literary Diary!**

 **BTW, you'll find an excerpt of "Decisions" featured on there. (;**

 **Thanks, guys! I love you all very much. Leave me a review and let me know what you all thought of the father reveal! Xoxo!**


	11. Will Come To Light

**Author's Note: Um… heyyyy guys.** **So, let me just start off by stating how** _ **horrible**_ **I am for updating this story more than a year later. I know, I know, I'm a mess. No excuse in the world can make up for that. I will be honest and admit that I had been so busy, and then life kept happening, and more and more time went on and before I knew it, a year had passed. But, I couldn't help how much I enjoyed this story, and I still had so many ideas planned for it, so I decided that it would only be right to update it. I'm not sure who's still willing to stick with this story, but I swear that I will finish it to its completion, and I** _ **will not**_ **keep you guys waiting like I did last time. Well, without further ado, here's Chapter 11 of Decisions.**

" _You,"_ Enzo growled as the veins in his forehead practically began to surge through his head. Angelina took an instinctive step back as she slowly processed what was happening in front of her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Damon scoffed as his eyes trekked Enzo's distressed state. Stefan jogged back into the house with a questioning look on his face, wondering what was taking everyone so long.

"Oh, I don't know, Damon. Let's start with the fact that you _fucked_ my girlfriend. And then, to make matters worse, you and her both failed to mention to _me_ that something went down between you two. And last, but definitely not fucking least, you got her pregnant!" Enzo barked, watching as everyone within the house went wide-eyed.

"What did you just say?" Stefan gasped.

"Oh, shit," Angelina muttered as she stared between the two. She had _no_ idea what she had gotten herself into. Damon froze in place at Enzo's words. His hands began to tremble as he slowly tried to piece together what was just said to him.

"Uh-uh, Enzo, there's no way that—

"Oh, just stop lying, already!" Enzo interrupted as his fists clenched and unclenched. "Do you recall taking the vampire cure? Well, according to Angelina, the only way that Bonnie could have conceived that baby was with a vampire who took a dose of the cure."

"Damon… this can't be true… is it?" Stefan whispered. Damon slowly allowed his eyes to fall to the ground as the realization hit him. He _did_ take the cure. But, he had _no_ idea that it really had taken any effect on him. He didn't feel different after taking it, so he never could have guessed that it gave him the ability to have children. His eyes met Enzo's again, and an uncomfortable jolt surged through his body.

"It only happened one time," was all he could let out. The mixture of pain, anger, and betrayal was written all over Enzo's face, and he didn't dare try to explain how he truly felt about Bonnie in that instant. He knew that Enzo would not be able to handle it.

"I can't fucking believe this," Enzo spat as he quickly stormed out of the house, abandoning the rest of the dishes for the baby shower in the kitchen.

"Congratulations, Mr. Salvatore. Looks like you've won yourself an infant," Angelina sang as she brushed past him, following after Enzo. Damon _still_ couldn't believe his ears. Eliza was… _his?_

"I don't think you realize what this means," Stefan finally spoke up as his eyes remained on an immobile Damon.

"I feel sick to my stomach right now," Damon admitted as his eyes found Stefan's.

"How could you do this to Elena? To Enzo? To _Bonnie?"_ Stefan breathed.

"To Bonnie? I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to. It was mutual," he blurted.

"When did this even happen? And how?" Stefan inquired.

"She was broken up with Enzo. It just… _happened,"_ he told him as his mind reflected on that very vivid day that everything had went down between them.

"And that's all it was? Just a hook-up?" Stefan wondered. Damon slowly nodded his head, even though he knew in his heart that it was so much more than that. Stefan scoffed and shook his head. "You're lying."

"How would you know?" Damon asked, offense to his tone.

"You told me you _loved_ her," Stefan reminded him. Damon cursed himself mentally, recalling on the drunken day that he had allowed those words to slip. He gulped loudly as he plopped to the ground, grabbing at his hair with his quivering hands.

"Bonnie means the world to me," he whispered painfully, avoiding Stefan's gaze. "I tried to fight it. I tried to tell myself I was just lonely, and she was just there. But when she disappeared, I couldn't help but think about her all the time. Wonder what could have been between us, if things were different. And all this time… she was gone, with _my_ baby."

"Enzo is crushed right now," Stefan said after a minute.

"I didn't ask for this to happen," Damon responded.

"Well, it just did. Now, what are we going to do?" Stefan asked. Damon slowly rose to his feet and took a deep breath.

"I guess we have a baby shower to get to," he choked out.

…

Bonnie fixed up the photo area as Caroline laughed heartily with Eliza on the couch. She simply couldn't get enough of her mesmerizing eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Bonnie commented as she moved to sit next to the two girls.

"Good question," Caroline said as she reached for her phone. She dialed Stefan's number and placed the phone to her ear. The phone rang once before Stefan picked up.

"Caroline," he greeted with panic to his tone. Caroline scrunched her eyes.

"Babe, why are you guys taking so long?" she whined.

"Caroline, something is terribly wrong," he answered. Caroline's stomach dropped at his words. She handed off Eliza to an oblivious Bonnie as she hurried into the kitchen for privacy.

"What is going on? Don't tell me you idiots dropped the cake," she snapped.

"Eliza isn't Enzo's," he blurted. Her eyes widened as she almost lost grip on the phone in her hand. She quickly shot a glance at Bonnie, who was utterly lost in thought.

"Come again?" she squeaked.

"It's Damon's," he affirmed. Caroline couldn't take it anymore as she clamped her hand to her mouth.

"Get the _fuck_ outta here," she whispered in horror.

"Me and Damon are on our way there," he told her. "Enzo stormed away when he found out, and we can't find him anywhere."

Seconds later, the door burst open. Enzo came barging in with a fiery glare as Angelina followed close behind him. Caroline gulped as she clutched the phone tighter to her ear.  
"I think I just found him," she whispered as her voice shook with fear. She hung up the phone shortly afterward and neared the living room area to hear what was taking place.

"Since when were you going to tell me about you and Damon?" he immediately yelled as he watched the flicker of horror cross Bonnie's features.

"What?" she breathed.

"Dear, God," Angelina scoffed behind him.

"Angelina discovered how Eliza was conceived. The _father_ of that baby is a vampire who took the cure. The only vampire around here that took that cure was Damon. Which means, that you two were sneaking around behind my back!" he hollered. The intense bass in his voice startled Eliza, and she began to cry helplessly.

Bonnie couldn't move. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak—all she could do was stare at Enzo with a look of guilt and horror.

"I'll take her," Caroline interrupted as she made her way across the living room, grabbing Eliza from Bonnie's arms.

"Enzo, I can explain," she finally let out. Her voice trembled as she stared into his scorned eyes. She had _never_ seen him so infuriated.

"Save it, bitch. I can't believe I wasted all of my time bringing your ass back here just for this to happen. You were better off gone," Angelina spat. Bonnie focused her attention on the fellow witch as her eyes narrowed.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but—

"Just tell me one thing," Enzo interjected, stepping in between the two ladies. Bonnie's face softened again when she laid eyes on Enzo. "Do you love him?"

"I love _you,"_ she answered sadly. He shook his head as the hard glare remained on his pained face.

"Answer the fucking question," he demanded. Bonnie's eyes pooled with tears as her breaths began to come out hollow and uneven. She _couldn't_ lie to Enzo anymore. While she believed in her heart that Eliza was his, she couldn't help that voice in her head that consistently told her otherwise. She also couldn't ignore that voice that reminded her of just how much she actually _did_ love Damon.

"I do," she choked out. She didn't think it was possible for Enzo's face to reflect so much pain as it previously had, but she was wrong. The look on his face was a completely new barrier of hurt. She _hated_ herself.

Just when Enzo was about to respond, Damon and Stefan had stepped into the apartment of which the door was already wide opened. They had heard everything.

"You love me?" Damon whispered, watching as the pained look on Bonnie's face changed to petrified. As she stared between the two heartbroken men, she swore on her life that she had never felt as much pain as she did at that very second.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was super short, because I was curious as to who is still sticking with this story. If you're still out there, could you please leave me a review? I would appreciate it more than you guys know!**


	12. Tainted and Toxic

**Authors Note: You guys have no idea how happy I am to see that you're still here for this story! You guys ROCK! Without all of you keeping me motivated, I don't know where I'd be! This next chapter is dedicated to all of you!**

Enzo wasted no time in storming out of the tiny apartment. As Bonnie moved to follow after him, Damon grabbed at her wrist, turning her attention to him.

"You love me?" he asked again, his eyes shining with hope. She breathed heavily as the crystal tears brimmed her eyes, her lips quivering.

"I can't do this right now," she let out, breaking free from his hold. She hurried out the door to find Enzo, but she was too late. He was long gone. As she slowly descended down the stairs, she allowed the circumstances of her evening to settle within her. She _couldn't_ believe how harshly things turned out—she knew that she was better off where she was before. Alone.

She took a seat on the last step, ripping the ribbon off of her dress that read _Proud Mother._ She _was_ proud of being Eliza's mother—she was the most beautiful baby in the world, but she couldn't deny the heartache that surrounded her child. Her poor, innocent, child. The child she would do anything to protect. After a while of reflecting on the unfortunate situation that she found herself in, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Bonnie," the voice breathed. It was Damon.

"Can I please have a few moments alone?" she choked out, the oncoming tears thick within her voice.

"You've spent months alone," he responded. "Now, it's time to talk."

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered sadly as the tears finally spilled over. Damon slowly took a seat beside her and looked over at her with solemn eyes.

"Did you know she was mine?" he whispered. She shook her head.

"I considered it," she responded after a minute. "But, I just felt that since it was a one-time thing, it couldn't have possibly been you."

"Or, you just didn't want it to be," he let on. She slowly looked up at him.

"I was with—I mean; I _am_ with Enzo. Why wouldn't I want her to have been his?" she reasoned.

"I get that," he acknowledged. "It's just… you said you loved me. How could you be with him, if you love someone else?"

"It's complicated," she whispered.

"How complicated can it really be?" he spat.

"Don't act like you haven't been in this situation before!" she hollered. "With Katherine; with Elena! You and your brother have had more epic love triangles to last a century! If anyone knows anything about how this feels, it should be you."

He slowly allowed her words to sink in as she looked away from him in an eager attempt to calm herself down. He knew she was right.

"I just never thought this would be _our_ story," he confessed. She nodded in agreement.

"Me either, Damon," she told him. There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke up.

"So… where does this leave us?" he wondered. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we have a child together now. We need to parent her. We need to be there for her," she said, stating the obvious end of things.

"Definitely," he agreed. "But… where does this leave _us?_ You and me?"

She swallowed thickly. "I don't know."

"Bonnie—

" _I don't know._ I need to speak with Enzo. I can't leave things with him like that. Truth of the matter is, no matter what I feel for you, I'm still in love with him. I know he's hurt and he'll probably hate me forever, but I can't leave things the way they are. He deserves _so much more_ than this," she said as the tears returned.

"What about what _you_ deserve?" Damon questioned.

"He gave me everything," she responded.

"What about what I can give you?" Damon interjected.

"For how long? Really, Damon? Let's not forget about your sleeping beauty that you have waiting for you once I'm dead. What if someone discovers a way to bring her back before I die? Will you just leave me in the dust?" she hollered. He was silent for a long while. Truthfully, he didn't know how to answer that. The only thing he knew was that he loved Bonnie, and he would do anything for her. He would do anything to _be_ with her.

"So, you're really willing to stay with him knowing that you have a child with me?" he asked, dismissing her prior words.

"Before you found out she was yours, you didn't even look her in direction. Even now, it still hasn't hit you that you're someone's father," she spat.

"Because I couldn't fathom the thought of you sharing a child with _him,"_ Damon growled.

"Why not? He was my boyfriend! You know what—we're just going to be going in circles this entire time. I can't do this right now. Everything's ruined and I just want to get out of here," she mumbled, rising to her feet.

"Our conversation isn't over," Damon bellowed.

"It is for now," she declared, stomping up the stairs and into the apartment, leaving him out there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

…

Enzo hit decline for the 100th time that afternoon as Bonnie's name illuminated on his cellphone. He wasn't in the mood to hear anything that she had to say, and he knew he wouldn't be for a long time.

He was sprawled across Angelina's couch for the third night in a row, listening as the rain pelted against the window. While he had a place of his own, the silence and stillness within his apartment would have killed him. He needed a distraction; he needed to be in the presence of the only person that he could currently tolerate. It was almost midnight. He heard footsteps enter the living room, silently wishing he could have more alone time to sulk in his despair.

"Hey, you," Angelina greeted as she drifted over to stand in front of Enzo. He couldn't help the double take that he did when he realized what she was wearing. She had on a silky white robe barely covering a thin tank top that ended a little below her breasts, with silky shorts that complimented her curves in the best way possible. Throughout his stay, he had barely seen Angelina because she was busy preparing for a spell that she was soon to conjure, but tonight, something was different.

"You're up late," he acknowledged, wiping his wet eyes. He had been crying silently for quite some time. She noticed the glint in his eyes and crouched down to his level, wiping under his eyelids. The proximity between them began to grow more intimate, and he could slowly feel himself gravitating closer to her touch. The feeling was very much welcomed.

"I heard you stirring out here," she confessed. "I thought I'd come be of some company."

"I was that loud?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. She chuckled a little bit as she moved to sit next to him.

"I have good ears," she winked. He smiled lightly, but his frown quickly returned. He just _couldn't_ stop thinking about Bonnie. Angelina noticed, leaning her shoulder against his subtly.

"She keeps calling," he finally spoke.

"Block her number," she responded nonchalantly.

"I can't do that," he told her. She narrowed her eyes.

"And why can't you?" she questioned. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it quickly. He contemplated his words before speaking up.

"Because… she's _Bonnie._ I spent so long searching for her, wanting her to be in my life after having to endure such a long time without her. It's taking everything in me to ignore her. Even after all she's done to hurt me, I can't help but love her so much," he confessed, his voice cracking at the end. It sent an uncomfortable jolt in Angelina's stomach.

"She's a bitch," Angelina scoffed. Enzo looked taken back. "She's a user, and a whore, and she wants to have the both of you to herself. This is what she wants—she knows you can't resist her. She knows that she's the only girl you have in your life, and she will continue to use that to her advantage until she destroys you. Then, she'll go running back to Damon—the father of her child—and you'll be miserable. Broken beyond repair."

"Angelina, you don't know our relationship," Enzo stated, defending Bonnie from those hate filled words. Bonnie surely had hurt him beyond repair, but it didn't sit well with him to hear those words being spoken about her.

"I know enough!" she argued. "I know that you deserve so much better than that. Than _her."_

"Ang—

"Maybe you just need a distraction," Angelina whispered. She had an edge to her tone that had shifted automatically from her previous tenor, revealing a side to her that Enzo was yet to fully see.

"A distraction?" he whispered back, slight nervousness to his tone. She looked him up and down slowly as she leaned into him more.

"A distraction," she confirmed, her voice barely audible—but he surely heard her. She slowly brushed her lips against his, noticing how his body tensed up at the slight contact. Smirking internally, she engulfed his lips into a slippery kiss, listening with satisfaction as their lips smacked against one another. She moaned softly into the kiss, reaching down to brush her fingertips against his bare biceps.

His body was on fire. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into her with every wet kiss; every slight tug at his bottom lip. He needed to feel more of this; he needed to feel more of _her._

He slowly pinned her on her back, hovering above her. He looked down at her, smirking at the seductive grin that played at her flushed face. He wasted no time in capturing her lips once again, this time heating the kiss up with much more fervor. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in the taste of her lips, forgetting—if only for a while—about Bonnie.

As their tongues danced around each other, he felt her reach down, cupping the bulge in his pants. He pressed himself into her even more, rotating his hips slowly into her palm.

"I want to feel what else that tongue can do," she purred into the kiss. His pants tightened even more at his words, and suddenly, he was eager to show her.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he growled back at her as he lowered himself to her waist.

 **Author's Note: Woahhh dere. Angelina is plotting big time. What did ya'll think? Let me know in a review! Love you guys!**  
 **P.S: Expect an update next week!**


	13. The Morning After

**Author's Note: You guys will not believe what Hell I've just gone through for the past few days. I'm now recovering from Hurricane Irma, which hit Florida this past Sunday. With the power being out for days, I held it through to make sure that I'd get this chapter done for you guys! The power is finally back (thankfully) so I finally have the chance to post it! I hope you guys enjoy it, and remember to NEVER take electricity for granted. Without further ado, here's Chapter 13 of Decisions!**

Enzo awoke to the smell of bacon as he slowly blinked his way to consciousness. He was laid out on the couch with a thin blanket draped around his lower half. It took him a minute to process that he wasn't wearing any clothes—and that's when the vivid memories of the previous night came crawling back to him. He had slept with Angelina.

He groaned quietly as he pushed himself on his elbows, staring around the dimly lit living room. Traces of the night before were evident as their clothes lay scattered around the ground. Seconds later, Angelina drifted into the living room wearing nothing but Enzo's t-shirt on her small body.

"Morning, sunshine," she sang as she crouched down beside him. She had two plates of bacon and toast in her hands, pushing one towards him.

"I'm not very hungry," he admitted, taking the plate anyway.

"You should eat something. You haven't eaten in forever," she acknowledged, taking a seat on the couch opposite of his. He positioned the blanket to cover himself more, and she pretended not to notice.

"Angelina… about last night—

"We don't even have to talk about it," she interrupted, chuckling right afterward. He narrowed his eyes.

"We don't?" he responded. She shook her head as she bit into a slice of bacon.

"I'm not going to develop some weird attachment to you or anything like that, if that's what you were going to say. What we did was fun. You needed it to get your mind off of _her_. That's all it was," she told him nonchalantly. He breathed a sigh of relief as he sat the plate down on the coffee table. While he felt that Angelina was beyond gorgeous, his feelings for Bonnie were way too strong for him to even consider getting into something new with someone else at the moment. He was glad to hear that Angelina wasn't planning on trying to make something out of nothing.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, then," he spoke as his eyes searched the pile of clothes for his boxers. He spotted them in the corner of the room. He wrapped the blanket around his groin as he stood to his feet to retrieve them. Angelina watched him closely as he picked up his clothes, heading off toward the bathroom to change.

"Enzo," she called after him. He turned around swiftly to face her.

"Yeah?" he responded. She smiled as her eyes slowly trekked his body.

"If you ever need another distraction… you know where to find me," she whispered seductively. He chuckled lightly and licked his lips.

"Dually noted," he told her before scurrying off to the bathroom.

…

Bonnie dialed Enzo's number and pressed the phone to her ear, praying for a response. He had been ignoring her for days, and she was growing tired of it. She understood that he was hurt, but he was always the type to talk things out—he had never blatantly ignored her the way he was doing now.

The phone rung for a few seconds before the line clicked on. Her heart rate picked up at the realization that he had _finally_ answered.

"Hello?" a female voice sang. She immediately connected the voice to Angelina as her stomach twisted into knots.

"Uh-uh… hi. Where's Enzo?" Bonnie stuttered.

"Oh, he's asleep beside me. Had a bit of wild night last night. May I ask who's calling? He doesn't have this number saved," she responded. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat at her words. She began to breathe heavily as she clutched the phone tightly in her hands.

She quickly hung up the phone before she could say something that she would regret.

As she slowly processed the information that she had just learned, Caroline came strolling out into the living room. Bonnie was bunking with her and Stefan until she could get on her feet, and she was grateful to her best friend for allowing her and Eliza to do so.

Caroline noticed Bonnie's distressed state and frowned. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie blinked rapidly as she fought back the tears threatening to spill over. She nodded as she cleared her throat, her hands trembling lightly.

"I'm fine," she choked out as the unshed tears continued to well in her eyes. Caroline slowly made her way over to Bonnie as the tears finally began falling down her face. She shook her head roughly as she buried her head in her hands. "I'm not fine."

"I know you're not, sweetie," Caroline whined as she wrapped her arms tightly around Bonnie's frail body. Bonnie's tears vibrated into Caroline's shoulder as she lost control. "Tell me what's happening."

"I shouldn't even be crying right now," Bonnie whispered painfully. "I did this to myself. I destroyed me and Enzo by giving in to my feelings for Damon. I have no right to be upset about him and another woman."

"Woah, woah, woah—what?" Caroline shrieked as she pulled back from Bonnie. "Another woman?"

"Angelina," Bonnie answered weakly. "I called him—again—and this time… _she_ answered. She just about told me that they fucked all night."

"Seriously? This soon? Enzo has more morality than that… that's sickening," Caroline spat. Bonnie allowed her breathing to return to normal as she looked away from Caroline.

"Like I said… I have no right to be upset. He's doing exactly what he feels I did to him," she confessed. Caroline remained silent as she looked at her with gloomy eyes, feeling completely sorry for her best friend. She couldn't imagine being in the predicament that she was in.

Seconds later, Stefan appeared in the living room, completely oblivious to what was taking place seconds earlier. He looked up at the two women and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the thick tension.

"Everything… okay?" he drawled out.

"When is everything ever okay?" Bonnie sighed, rising to her feet. She walked over to the crib that sat near the couch and peeked down into it, watching as Eliza slept peacefully. She was _so_ beautiful.

"Well, Damon called. He wanted to come by to see Eliza," he spoke. Bonnie felt a ping in her stomach at his words. With everything that was going on, a visit from Damon would just complicate things even further. She couldn't keep him away from his child, though.

"Fine," Bonnie croaked, standing upright. "I'm going to go take a shower."

She brushed past a confused Stefan and headed directly into the restroom, slamming the door.

"What did I miss?" Stefan whispered. Caroline sighed heavily and rubbed at her temples—she felt a migraine forming.

"A lot," she responded. Almost seconds later, they heard a knock from the door. "I'll get it."

Caroline rose to her feet and trudged over to the door, swinging it open. An uneasy Damon stood at the door. Caroline cocked her head to the side, confused at his current stance. She had never seen him that disoriented.

"Are you okay?" she wondered. He nodded slowly as he stepped into the small apartment, his eyes searching the room.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked.

"Shower," Stefan responded, pointing toward the door. Damon nodded once as his eyes averted to the crib. He slowly walked over and looked down at her, the ends of his lips curling into a smile. For the _very_ first time, he had allowed himself to admire her. He began paying close attention to her features, taking in her curly, dark hair, her luminous, tanned skin, and her beautiful, long eyelashes. She slept so gracefully; Damon couldn't believe that he played a role in creating something so _perfect._

"She's really… mine," he breathed with awe, stepping impossibly close to the crib.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Caroline smiled.

"She's perfect," he responded as he dipped down, taking her in his arms. She awoke abruptly, staring up at him with her gorgeous eyes. As she processed his touch, she smiled widely. It caused him to grin in response. "Hey there, munchkin."

"We'll give you guys some privacy," Stefan said, a calm smile on his face. He grabbed Caroline's hand and ushered her back into their bedroom, closing the door after him.

Damon walked over to the couch and relaxed in it, holding Eliza close to his chest. She was fully awake now, slapping her hands across Damon's face. He laughed out, grabbing her hands gently.

"Are you abusing daddy?" he cooed. "Just like your mother."

After a long while of playing with the happy infant, he had lost track of time. He simply couldn't get enough of her.

"You're here already," a voice spoke. He looked up and made eye contact with Bonnie. She had a robe on and her hair was drenched. Her eyes were red and swollen, and he knew that it wasn't from the shower. She had been crying.

"Hey, Bon, Bon," he spoke.

"Hi, Damon," she responded lowly. The awkward silence continued to grow thicker between them until Eliza cried out. She was trying to get Damon's attention.

"She likes you," Bonnie whispered as she walked over to sit next to them on the couch. She made sure to keep her distance, though.

"I'm starting to see our resemblance," he chuckled, pecking her cheek lightly. Bonnie looked between the two and smirked lightly.

"I don't," she teased.

"She looks more like me than you," he retorted as he studied her face. Bonnie looked over at her and pouted lightly.

"She kind of looks like my mother," she whispered as her mind drifted to her mom. Instantly, she longed to be in her presence. Damon nodded slowly as he noticed the slight resemblance.

"You're right," he breathed. She finally looked over at him and sighed shakily.

"Thank you for coming to see her," she told him quietly. He looked over at her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"She's my daughter. Of course I'm here. I'm going to _always_ be here," he whispered back. As those words settled warmly within her, her phone started buzzing from the coffee table. She hesitantly broke eye contact with him, looking over at the caller ID. She had to do a double take when she noticed who it was that was calling; it was _Enzo._

 **Author's Note: Ya'll know I can't shy away from a cliffhanger! Hahaha. Leave me some reviews? XOXO!**


	14. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: I owe it to you guys to finish this story.**

Enzo headed out into the living room with his keys in hand. He was fully clothed, and he was in search of his phone. He noticed how fidgety Angelina seemed once she took note of his presence.

"Hey," she breathed. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah. As soon as I find my phone," he answered as his eyes trekked the room. "Have you seen it?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red as she grabbed it from under the blanket. His eyes narrowed as he slowly moved toward her.

"Might I ask why you have my phone?" he asked, grabbing it from her swiftly. She laughed nervously.

"I saw that Bonnie was calling. I just wanted to get under her skin a little bit," she responded calmly. He was taken back by her response.

"Get under her skin? What did you say to her?" he asked quickly. She shrugged her shoulders and rose to her feet.

"She asked where you were. I told her you were asleep… because we had a wild night," she told him. His eyes widened.

"You told her we had _sex?"_ he snapped. She shook her head.

"I never said that," she spat.

"You might as well have," he argued. She folded her arms as her face contorted in confusion.

"Why are you acting like you care? Don't you want to hurt her as much as she hurt you?" she asked.

"No, Angelina! I don't," he grimaced. "I would never want to do that to her. I would never want her to feel that pain."

"Well why the fuck not? It's not like she gave you the same respect," she told him. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came to mind. He knew it was partly true, but he still loved her way too much to want to hurt her intentionally.

"I think I should just go," he said finally, heading toward the door.

"I'm sorry," she called after him. He didn't respond as he opened the door, slamming it shut after him. He knew that Angelina was just trying to be on his side by getting back at Bonnie, but it killed him how much he just couldn't allow himself to stay mad at her. The love that he had for Bonnie was just too strong, and he hated himself for it.

…

Bonnie's brief moment of peace was interrupted by the buzzing of her cellphone. She collected herself as she broke eye contact with Damon, grabbing it from the coffee table. She had to do a double take when she looked at the caller ID—it was _Enzo._

She carefully placed the phone to her ear as her breathing sped up. Damon watched her with suspicious eyes as she made it clear that she was avoiding eye contact with him. She cleared her throat before answering.

"H-hello?" she stuttered.

"Bonnie," was all he breathed. She felt the heat rising up her neck. She couldn't deny how much she had missed the simple sound of his voice.

"Enzo," she choked out. She could hear him taking deep breaths on the other end of the phone, causing her anxiety to increase as the seconds passed.

"I need to see you," he finally responded. She sighed heavily as the unshed tears appeared in her eyes. Had she heard him correctly?

"You actually want to see me?" she breathed.

"I don't _want_ to… I need to," he corrected. She couldn't deny the fact that his words stung a little, but she understood.

"Well, I'm at Caroline's," she told him. "Would you like to come here?" she could feel Damon's body tense up at her words.

"No. Not there," he said. She narrowed her eyes confusedly.

"Then where?" she wondered. He thought for a moment.

"Can you meet me at the park? The one down the street from… the boardinghouse," he said after a minute.

"Yeah. I'll ask Caroline to watch the baby," she responded. She looked at the clock, noticing that it was a little after 7 P.M.

"Okay. I'll see you there in a bit," he told her before hanging up the phone. She slowly looked over at Damon, afraid to see the look on his face. He looked unsettled, to say the least.

"You're about to go see him," he said as more of a statement, rather than a question.

"I guess I kind of have to, don't I?" she responded. He nodded slowly and rose to his feet.

"I guess you do," he said lowly as he rocked Eliza against his chest. "I'll watch her. You don't have to bother Caroline."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked as she stood to her feet slowly. He nodded.

"She's my daughter. I'll make sure she's alright," he told her.

"You've never had her by herself before. Are you sure you're up for it?" Bonnie questioned again, narrowing her eyes. She trusted Damon, but she wasn't sure how he would handle it if she started wailing her head off, and no one was there to save him.

"Like I said… she's my daughter," he told her again, locking eyes with her to let her know that he was serious. She nodded slowly and tugged on her lip.

"Okay. I'll let you know when I'm on the way back," she said as she grabbed her keys from the table. He reclaimed his spot on the couch as she left the apartment.

She could feel her heart pounding through her chest with each step that she took to her car. She felt as if she hadn't seen Enzo in forever, and just the mere thought of seeing his face again gave her chills. She absolutely _hated_ the situation that they were in, and she would do anything to make it go away—she would do anything to have Enzo trust her again.

As she drove the short distance up to the park, she froze up when she noticed Enzo seated at a bench. He hadn't caught sight of her car yet, and she was silently thankful. She wanted to give herself time to collect herself.

As she parked, she repeatedly took deep breaths. She had no clue how the conversation was going to go, but she could only pray that it would end in her favor.

As she began walking up to him, his eyes slowly connected with hers. She could feel the thick tension between them as his eyes trekked her apprehensive form. She couldn't quite read the look on his face, and that's what was beginning to scare her—she had always been able to get a clear sense of what he was feeling.

Once she stopped in front of him, she froze up. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to sit, or wait for him to stand. She wasn't sure if she should go in for a hug, or stay planted firmly on her feet. She just didn't know.

"Hey," was all that he said. He had no emotion on his face. He looked numb.

"Hi, Enzo," she breathed. After a prolonged moment of silence, she finally took a seat beside him. She could feel the heat coming from his body; she could sense the tense way his body immobilized as she leaned into him more.

"It's taking everything in me to be able to look at you right now," he admitted, swallowing thickly. She could feel the pang in her chest at his words.

"I understand," she admitted. "I didn't mean to hurt you _at all."_

"Is that why you left?" he snapped, ignoring her prior words. Her lips parted a bit.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You left because you knew that the baby wasn't mine. And you knew that I would be mad. Is that why?" he clarified.

"N-no. I left because I felt that I had no choice," she told him. "I just wanted to protect Eliza."

"Protect her from your lies?" he spat.

"My lies? Enzo, I had no idea that she was Damon's. You have to believe me," she said as tears welled in her eyes against her will.

"That doesn't change the fact that you _slept_ with him behind my back! And then you left me! How could you do that to me, Bonnie? After everything we've been through?" he cried, his voice cracking. She could feel the hurt in his voice—she had shattered his heart by her actions, and she hated herself for it.

"I never cheated on you, if that's what you're thinking. It happened when we had broken up. I was devastated and Damon was just…. There. It happened and I'm not proud of it. I'm especially not proud of hurting you, because I love you, Enzo. I never meant for _any_ of this," she whispered as the tears finally managed their way down her cheeks. He finally looked up to stare into her eyes, and she could still feel the fury inside of them.

"But you love him, too, don't you?" he stated as if he already knew the answer.

"That's complicated," she told him, clearing her throat. "He's my best friend. So, naturally, I have love for him—

"You have _feelings_ for him!" he interrupted as he rose to his feet to stare down at her. "And he has feelings for you, too. And now… you guys have a child together. Maybe it was fate."

Bonnie stared at him for a long while before she stood up to be eye level with him.

"I can stand here all day and plead with you to give me another chance to make this right, but I can tell that you've already made up your mind," she spoke, her voice barely audible—she was so hurt that she could barely get the words out.

"I don't think I can get past this, Bonnie. You… and him…. It just makes my skin crawl. I love you. That's never going to change. But this… I don't think I can do this anymore," he sniffed, turning away from her.

"Enzo—

"Goodbye, Bonnie," he affirmed before hurrying away from her without a word more. Before she knew it, he had disappeared in the distance.

It was in that moment that she had finally allowed herself to break down into a million pieces. She fell to the floor as the cries vibrated throughout her soul, erupting into flames around her fragile body. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel. All she could do was cry.

She had just lost the love of her life.

 **Author's Note: Do you guys think this is really the end of Bonnie and Enzo? Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
